Digimon Tamers 02
by Lucifer494
Summary: todo comienza en un accidente donde cambia por completo a Takato y Guilmon pero eso no es todo algo malvado se acerca y quiere destruir el mundo digital y apoderarse del mundo de los humanos pero para eso tiene que matar a todos los Tamers lo cual comienzan con Takato y Guilmon pero algo sale mal en ese momento, ahora es el deber de todos los Tamers detenerlos
1. Chapter 1

**Hola es la primera vez que escribo un fanfiction de Digimon Tamers y me gustaría desarrollarla un tanto emocionante bueno tengo unas ideas una de ellas es usar algunos de los digimons buenos y malos de las primeras dos temporadas de Digimon y al igual que la serie de Digimon Tamers yo narrare lo que pasaron en la vida de los Tamers y de los capítulos anteriores esta historia se desarrolla 5 años después de la derrota de D-Reaper después pasaron 6 meses y ocurrió lo de Locomon y Parasimon **

**Nada de Digimon Tamers me pertenece solo escribo esta historia por diversión y para entretenerlos lectores **

**Capitulo 1: el comienzo **

_Han pasado 5 años desde que los Tamers derrotaron a D-Reaper y también desde la derrota de Locomon y Parasimon lamentablemente para los Tamers todo cambio los digimons volvieron al mundo digital y poco a poco los niños elegidos retomaron sus vidas normales lamentablemente el mal nunca descansa les contare un poco de las vidas de nuestros Tamers de lo que les paso los últimos 5 años empezando por _

_Henry Wong 16 años_

_Como todos recordaran Henry es un chico muy pacifista y demasiado inocente no le gusta pelear también que cuando algo malo pasa, el se echa la culpa, Terriermon descubrió que ese era uno de los grandes defectos de Henry es que le encanta echarse la culpa de todo, pero estos últimos 5 años Henry a cambiado no solo en su carácter sino que también en su forma de vestir antes Henry __normalmente vestía con pantalones marrones, camiseta negra y una sudadera sin mangas naranja, con dos muñequeras en los brazos color blanco, así como zapatillas de deporte y calcetines grises hoy en día Henry viste muy distinto ahora tiene el cabello un poco mas largo y usa lentes, una camisa blanca, corbata negra con blanco, chaleco azul marino, saco color verde oscuro, pantalón café claro y unos zapatos color café oscuro respecto a su carácter sigue siendo casi el mismo solo que ahora ya es un poco mas maduro y responsable claro antes ya lo era pero ahora lo es mas, pero no solo eso a cambiado en la vida de Henry ahora se enamoro de Alice y ellos dos ahora son novios aun, ha visto a los otros Tamers y se a reunido con todos los Tamers bueno a casi a todos ya que 4 meses después de que los digimons regresaran al mundo digital Takato se fue y nadie sabe algo de el solo supieron que tubo un accidente junto con su familia en un choque de avión todos murieron a excepción de Takato que se encontraba desaparecido después 2 años atrás encontraron a Takato pero ya no supieron mas de el_

_Rika Nonaka o Ruki Makino 15 años_

_5 años pasaron y a habido un gran cambio en Rika una de ellas es que a sido "la reina Digimon" durante cinco años seguidos después de que su camarada y mejor amiga Renamon regresara al mundo digital continuo entrenando y mejorando sus estrategias con las cartas Digimon esto dio sus frutos ya que ahora podía vencer a Ryo y la rivalidad que a tenido con el a disminuido un poco, a pesar de que antes no tenia una buena relación con su madre Rumiko estos últimos años a mejorado un poco, pero su relación con su abuela Seiko a mejorado mas de lo esperado ya que en ocasiones cuando tiene problemas acude a su abuela para que la ayude a solucionarlos cuando se entero de lo que le paso a Takato volvió a ser la chica orgullosa, independiente, fuerte, enfadosa, idealista, sarcástica, socarrona y malhumorada, con todos a excepción de su abuela y madre con el resto de los Tamers lo es pero no mucho ya que ellos siempre la apoyaron pero al saber lo de Takato se dio cuenta de que tenia un enamoramiento asía Takato pero este nunca desapareció a pesar de lo que le decían que estaba muerto, Rika es una chica delgada de cabello pelirrojo recogido en una coleta erizada con dos pequeños mechones a ambos lados de la cara, así como un flequillo muy recto sobre la frente, normalmente solía vestir con una camiseta blanca con un corazón roto azul estampado, pantalones vaqueros con correas y cinturón, calcetines blancos y zapatillas rojas con remaches, hoy en día ella viste con una playera amarilla de manga larga con un estampado de ying yang en el centro de la playera, chaqueta de manga corta color negro, pantalón negro con coreas y un cinturón, calcetines rojos y zapatillas moradas con remaches_

_Ryo Akiyama 19 años_

_Después de que los digimons regresaran al mundo digitar Ryo intento hacer lo mismo pero lamentablemente ya no se le permitió ya que el portal al mundo digital desapareció y ya no existían otras entradas por lo que accedió a quedarse en el mundo real extrañando a su compañero Cyberdramon en realidad Ryo no cambio mucho seguía siendo el mismo chico engreído pero tiempo después de la desaparición de Takato Ryo escucho la voz de Cyberdramon diciéndole que un mal a comenzado a menearse y que busca al Tamer legendario en ese momento Ryo creyó que se refería a el pero al no pasarle nada supuso que solo su mente le jugaba una mala broma ya que nunca le paso algo a el y luego se entero de lo que le paso a Takato y comenzó a creer nuevamente en lo que Cyberdramon le dijo pero no se explicaba el porque a Takato si el no era el Tamer legendario decidió contarle esto a los otros Tamers la vestimenta de Ryo solía cambiar mucho asta que se decidió quedarse con el que mas le gusto en pocas palabras su uniforme camisa blanca, corbata roja, saco y pantalón color azul marino, tenis blancos con azul y calcetines blancos_

_Hirokazu Shiota 15 años_

_Hirokazu no a cambiado en lo mas mínimo sigue siendo el mismo chico cómico o como Rika le dice su payaso personal Hirokazu sigue admirando a Ryo sigue jugando Digicartas con Kenta y cuando encuentra a Rika de buen humor suele jugar con ella aunque siempre pierde cuando se entero de lo de Takato se deprimió tanto que enfermo cuando se recupero trato de segur adelante su vestimenta sigue siendo casi la misma solo que de distinto color y ya no usa la gorra su playera negra con una cruz amarilla estampada ahora es azul turquesa con una cruz blanca estampada sus pantalones café claro ahora son negros sus muñequeras ahora son amarillas ya que antes de que Takato se fuera se las regalo desde que se separo de su compañero Guardromon dejo de cargar la cangurera pero seguía cargando con su Digivice con la esperanza de que su compañero algún día le hablara después de un tiempo se enamoro de Juri _

_Kenta Kitagawa 15 años_

_Kenta al igual que Hirokazu no maduro mucho Kenta sigue siendo un chico humilde e inseguro que aun sigue a Hirokazu o a Takato pero con su desaparición se quedo alado de Hirokazu para apoyarlo como Takato lo hubiera querido a pesar de que todos se deprimieron con la desaparición de su líder Kenta trato de animarlos como Takato hubiese echo en el lugar de cualquiera al igual que el resto de los Tamers le gusta mucho jugar al juego de Digicartas aun que antes no era tan bueno como el resto a logrado mejorar mucho tanto así que una vez venció a Henry pero al igual que todos extrañaba a su Digimon MarineAngelmon hoy en día Kenta viste con una playera gris y una sudadera azul cielo con un estampado de su Digivice usa pantalones color blanco_

_Juri Kato 15 años_

_De Juri no hay mucho de que contar ya que después de que los Digimon regresaron al Digimundo su padre la metió a un internado por lo que estuvo cuatro años y medio en el internado cuando salió se reunió con los Tamers y ellos le contaron todo lo ocurrido en su estancia en el internado dejo de cargar su títere de media y resabia muy a menudo cartas de Hirokazu o de Rika_

_Suzie Wong 11 años_

_Sigue igual de alegre y despreocupada sin importar todo lo que pasa, Suzie al igual que Henry es mitad china y mitad japonesa en los últimos 5 años Henry le a enseñado a jugar Digicartas lo cual poco a poco se ha vuelto muy buena aunque odia perder a pesar de que a mejorado mucho Rika le a enseñado algunos trucos por lo que le a ganado en ocasiones a Kenta y a Hirokazu en ocasiones suele jugar con los mellizos Ai y Makoto _

_Ai y Makoto 9 años_

_Conforme los años pasaron ambos hermanos aprendieron a convivir juntos y ya no peleaban Suzie les enseño a jugar Digicartas debido a que los tres Tamers mas jóvenes iban en la misma escuela en ocasiones entre ellos dos jugaban contra Suzie abecés perdían otras ganaban pero aprendieron mas sobre digimons ya que Ryo les enseñaba todo lo que el aprendió en su tiempo en el Digimundo por lo que los mellizos se hicieron igual de buenos que Suzie pero como todos los Tamers extrañaban a Impmon su camarada al cual le querían demostrar su arrepentimiento de como lo había tratado, ahora que Ryo les había enseñado las responsabilidades de un Tamer querían recompensar el daño que le hicieron _

_Alice McCoy 15 años_

_Después de todo lo ocurrido y la perdida de su compañero Dobermon que había sido enviado por las bestias sagradas a otorgarle a los Tamers el poder de fusionarse con sus digimons a la etapa mega, se fue 3 años de Shinjuku después regreso y se integro al resto de los Tamers comenzando a convivir mas y poco a poco se fue acercando a Henry a cierto punto que sin darse cuenta se enamoro de el y al final terminaron siendo novios _

_Takato Matsuda 15 años_

_Después de que se despidiera adecuadamente de su amigo Guilmon, Takato paso cuatro meses en Shinjuku ya que sus padres planearon un viaje familiar cuando llegaron al aeropuerto el Digivice de Takato comenzó a marcar que había un salvaje cerca de el pero lamentablemente Takato había guardado su Digivice en su mochila por lo que no se dio cuenta cuando estaban en el avión Takato comenzó a presentir una fuerza oscura pero no le tomo importancia ya que asta donde Yamaki les dijo los Digimons ya no pueden entrar al mundo real pero horas antes de llegar a su destino hubo un accidente del cual todos murieron menos el pero, para cuando despertó se encontraba en el mundo digital __**(pero eso ya es otra historia que se contara en el siguiente capitulo esto lo contara Takato)**__ paso 3 años en el mundo digital asta que regreso al mundo humano cuando lo encontraron los familiares de Takato no lo podían reclamar ya que Takato no se encontraba en Shinjuku sino que Takato se encontraba en Odaiba __**(donde vivía Matt, TK, Tai Y Kari)**__ allí fue adoptado por una pareja su padre que participaron en películas muy populares y su madre es diseñadora de ropa por lo que fácil mente podría conocer a Rumiko y llevarse muy bien pero sus nuevos padres lo adoptaron por ser un niño elegido, al igual que los padres de ellos por lo que al igual que Takato sabían cosas de digimons y lo que estaba pasando 2 años después decidieron ir a Shinjuku al lugar donde todo inicio para Takato, __Takato es un chico de piel clara, cabello castaño y ojos carmesí, solía lleva siempre unas gafas de bucear en la cabeza normalmente vestía con un pantalón de media pantorrilla gris, una camiseta blanca y una sudadera azul, con calcetines blancos y zapatillas de color verde y blanco. También lleva dos muñequeras amarillas en los brazos hoy en día Takato viste una playera roja con el estampado color negro de peligro como el que Guilmon tiene en su pecho, una chamara negra y unos pantalón roto color negro, zapatillas negras con morado y rojo, calcetines azul también lleva puesto unos guantes negros sin dedos y con picos y un collar de oro con la figura del emblema de la amistad que su padre (Yudai Ishida) le dio, en tanto a su personalidad aun tiene mucha imaginación a pesar de su edad y a mejorado mucho con respecto a dibujar y siempre carga una pequeña cámara para fotografiar algunas cosas que le gusten, dejo de ser inseguro desde que perdió a sus padres reales se volvió muy seguro, sigue teniendo un gran corazón y no duda en arriesgarlo todo para salvar a los que mas le importan, dejo de ser muy emotivo por lo que ya no llora desde el tiempo que estuvo en el Digimundo dejo de llorar por lo que sus 3 años en el Digimundo fueron mas difíciles que los de Ryo en esos tres años Takato se fortaleció mucho por lo que ya no le duelen mucho los golpes y tiene un abdomen a pleno marcar debido a que cuando regreso al mundo real comenzó a aprender las artes marciales mixtas entre otras cosas ahora Takato tiene dos hermanos a pesar de ser el de en medio a crecido demasiado se podría decir que es casi de la misma altura que Ryo _

_Yudai Ishida 27 años_

_Yudai es hijo de Yamato Ishida o mejor conocido como Matt Ishida su madre es Sora Takenouchi su compañero como todos sabrán era Tsunomon pero este evoluciono a Garurumon su padre Matt le regalo el emblema de la amistad junto con el collar el lo conservo asta que conoció a Takato y se lo regalo a el en cuanto supo por lo mucho que paso en el Digimundo al igual que los Tamers su Digimon Gabumon regreso al Digimundo Yudai adopto a Takato porque lo reconoció el vio la batalla con D-Reaper y pudo ver a Takato al saber que, quedo huérfano y ahora tendría que vivir en Odaiba ya que nadie de su familia podría quedarse con el Yudai les prometió a los familiares de Takato que lo cuidaría como si fuera su hijo al adoptarlo pidió que Takato permaneciera con su nombre real y que no lo cambiaran por Takato Ishida por lo que lo aceptaron y por eso sigue siendo Takato Matsuda, tiene dos hijos aparte de Takato una hija llamada Mizuki y un hijo llamado Ichiro es 1 años mayor que su esposa Akari su Digivice es igual al de sus padres a pesar de ser muy distinto al de Takato aprendió el juego de Digicartas enseñándole a sus 3 hijos a pesar de que Takato ya sabia jugarlo mejoro demasiado tanto así que podría vencer a "la reina Digimon " con muchísima facilidad Ichiro es muy alegre y demasiado infantil pero que no los engañe ya que en ocasiones cuando es necesario toma el carácter de sus padres y da miedo Yudai es pelirrojo como su madre y sus ojos son azules como su padre tiene una hermana mayor que se parece mucho a su padre Matt, al igual que su padre le gusta tocar la armónica y les enseño a tocarla a sus hijos aun conserva el armónica de su padre viste siempre de traje blanco y camisa negra corbata blanca de igual modo Yudai es actor y a participado en muchas películas y series_

_Akari Ishida 26 años_

_Akari es hija de Izumi Koushiro nunca conoció a su madre ya que murió cuando ella era bebe como su padre fue un investigador Digimon ella aprendió todo lo que su padre investigo del Digimundo y gracias a eso pudo crear un portal al mundo digital para eso solo asía falta el Digivice de alguno de los chicos, a pesar de que nunca conoció a su madre se quedo con su Digimon que es Raidramon Akari trabaja como diseñadora hace poco pidió una transferencia a Shinjuku así todos regresarían al hogar de Takato pero Takato tuvo que ir al mundo digital por lo que se fueron sin el, quedaron con Takato que le abriría un portal al mundo real _

_Mizuki Ishida 17 años_

_Mizuki a pesar de ser mayor Takato es mas alto que ella por lo que le molesta es muy competitiva con Takato ya que ella no a tenido experiencia luchando contra otros digimons pero su Digimon de Mizuki si a tenido experiencia tiende a molestar a Takato mucho aunque al final es Takato quien la termina molestando su Digimon es Angewomon tiende a cuidar mucho a sus 2 hermanos sobretodo porque ambos se meten mucho en problemas Mizuki es muy amable y siempre contagia su alegría sobretodo con Takato ya que cuando lo conoció era muy serio y no sonreía al igual que a Rika no le gustan los vestidos o las cosas femeninas le enseño a Takato a andar en patineta tiene una banda de la cual sus dos hermanos forman parte de ella suele vestir con una playera gris, chaleco negro en la parte trasera del chaleco tiene un estampado de unas alas, pantalón negro, botas negras, en la mano derecha trae una pulsera negra con unas alas y en la mano izquierda tiene un guante sin dedos que le llega asta arriba del codo es color negro con rojo_

_Ichiro Ishida 13 años_

_Ichiro a pesar de ser el mas pequeño le gusta escuchar historias acerca de los Digimons y las aventuras de los Tamers, tiende a meterse mucho en problemas Odaiba no tenia amigos mas que su Digimon Angelmon aun que cuando esta rodeado de muchas personas Angelmon regresa a su forma de Patamon se divierte mucho con sus hermanos aunque es muy apegado a Angelmon o Patamon por lo que nunca lo quiere lejos de el siempre tiene que estar a su vista por eso cuando sale fuera de la mansión sale con Patamon y cuando esta en la mansión esta con Angelmon suele vestir con una playera amarilla con el estampado del emblema del conocimiento , chamara azul con un estampado del emblema de la esperanza y en la parte de enfrente tiene el emblema de la pureza, pantalón café oscuro y zapatos azul con blanco_

_Bueno y eso es lo que a pasado los últimos 5 años bueno casi todo ya que aun no sabes que fue lo que le paso a Takato en el Digimundo pero bueno continuare hace 3 semanas que la familia Ishida llego a Shinjuku Akari se hiso amiga de Rumiko, Ichiro va a la misma escuela que Suzie, Ai y Makoto en ocasiones les habla y los ve jugar Digicartas pero no suele hablarles ya que sin Patamon se siente inseguro, Mizuki por otra parte comenzó a hacerse amiga de los Tamers esto sucedió mientras jugaba Digicartas en el torneo llego a la final y se enfrento contra Rika pero la dejo ganar desde ese día los Tamers tienden a estar con ella y ella con ellos pero algo que no saben es que la familia Ishida es una familia adinerada pero bueno en el próximo capitulo sabrán como ¿los Tamers se reúnen con sus digimons? y ¿que paso con Takato?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: el reencuentro **

_Todo comenzó una mañana mientras Mizuki acompañaba a Ichiro a su escuela cuando lo dejara se iría a su escuela donde se encontraría con la mayoría de los Tamers ya que Rika va en otra escuela al igual que Ryo, Suzie, Ai y Makoto van en otra escuela_

Mizuki: vamos Ichiro solo tienes que hablarles

Ichiro: no quiero

Mizuki: porque no Suzie es casi de la misma edad que tu

Ichiro: soy dos años más grande que ella y cuatro años mayor que Ai y Makoto

Mizuki: y solo les hablaras

Ichiro: para ti es fácil decirlo tienes una facilidad de hablar con las personas sin problemas

Mizuki: Ichiro no siempre va estar contigo Patamon tienes que aprender a convivir con otras personas sin que Patamon este

Ichiro: si lo se pero es solo que ellos también son niños elegidos

Mizuki: que al igual que nosotros sus digimons regresaron al mundo digital además ya pasaron tres meses, recuerda lo que dijo mama tenemos que protegerlos a ellos y para eso tenemos que ganarnos su confianza también recuerda el mensaje que recibimos algo malo esta por venir al mundo real

Ichiro: lo se, lo se ya no me lo repitan se perfectamente que tenemos que protegerlos (llegaron a su escuela)

Mizuki: bien suerte me tengo que ir o sino llegare tarde otra vez

Ichiro: si (vio a su hermana irse corriendo asta su escuela cuando la perdió de vista el entro a la escuela y se dirigió a su salón al llegar vio a Suzie leyendo un libro y se acerco y reunió valor para hablarle) hola Suzie como estuvo tu fin de semana

Suzie: hola Ichiro estuvo muy divertido y el tuyo

Ichiro: muy agitado

Suzie: Ichiro puedo hacerte una pregunta

Ichiro: si que clase de pregunta

Suzie: es sobre los digimons

Ichiro: (se puso nervioso) (pensamiento: demonios como se dio cuenta de seguro fue culpa de Mizuki y su bocota) sobre Digimon

Suzie: si mira me preguntaba cual es tu Digimon favorito pero hace unos días vi que estuviste dibujando a un Patamon y a un Angelmon pero mi pregunta es ¿Te gustaría jugar Digicartas después de clases me encontrare con mi hermano y nuestros amigos?

Ichiro: bueno no soy de jugar el juego y solo lo e visto

Suzie: si quieres te puedo enseñar

Ichiro: no es solo que si se jugarlo pero no e jugado el juego desde hace mucho

Suzie: bueno s

Ichiro: (la interrumpió antes de que terminara de hablar) pero si me gustaría ir con ustedes

Suzie: grandioso entonces nos veremos en la salida

Ichiro: si (de repente sonó su teléfono se alejo un poco y contesto) hola

¿?: Que demonios les pasa les marco y no me contestan tu eres el único que me contesta

Ichiro: bueno es posible que mama y papa estén trabajando y de seguro Mizuki castigada por llegar tarde otra vez

¿?: Como sea solo dime donde estas

Ichiro: estoy en la escuela donde más podría estar como tú no estudias

¿?: Claro que estudio solo que no en una escuela mis estudios son por computadora

Ichiro: es lo mismo

¿?: No lo es además solo te hablo porque

Ichiro: (vio a su maestra entrar y le colgó)

¿?: Hola, hola Ichiro demonios me colgó (guardo el teléfono) bien ahora como demonios llegare si esta chátara se descompuso (patio su moto suspiro) aun me falta mucho para llegar será mejor que lo repare sino a este paso nunca llegare

**Mientras tanto con Mizuki **

Mizuki: (entro corriendo a sus salón y se detuvo al ver a la maestra) hola

Profesora: llegas tarde sabes lo que pasa cuando llegas tarde

Mizuki: si lamentable mente lo se (dejo sus cosas en su asiento y salió del salón pasaron las horas y ella seguía afuera del salón tomando notas de tos 4 profesores que la sacaron por no poner mucha atención de repente sonó su teléfono y vio un mensaje) los chicos llegaran hoy en la tarde búsquelos en el parque cercas del escondite de Guilmon una cosa mas los Digivice no funcionaran necesitan una mejora sin la mejora los Digivice no sirven la llegada de los Digimon será 2:30pm (miro su reloj) 1:40pm aun falta pero de aquí en lo que todos llegamos al escondite de Guilmon y reúno a los otros Tamers seria 2:25pm en ese caso deberíamos irnos ahora (entro al salón tomo sus cosas y se fue corriendo a la escuela de Ichiro sin importarle todo lo que le gritara el maestro)

_**Esa carta tan brillante en tus manos tienes tu ohoh**____**  
**__**Así es cuando comienza esta grandiosa aventura ohoh**_

_Con el resto de los Tamers (Henry, Alice, Juri, Kenta y Hirokazu)_

_Estaban de salida y se dirigían al parque para reunirse con el resto de los Tamers_

Kenta: chicos que creen que este pasando

Henry: a que te refieres con eso

Kenta: si miren recuerden lo que nos dijo Ryo algo viene por el y si es así como podremos retejerlo sin nuestros digimons

Hirokazu: Kenta tiene razón no tenemos a nuestros compañero para podernos proteger

Alice: todo estará bien no a pasado nada desde que los digimons regresaron al mundo digital (vio a Mizuki correr) esa no es Mizuki la que va corriendo

_**Si ustedes ya son héroes y guerreros de la historia muy bien**____**  
**__**Juntos a pelear será la fuerza ideal**___

Henry: si es ella

Kenta: a donde ira con tanta prisa (de repente sus Digivice sonaron y los sacaron) esto es lo que creo que es

Henry: es un salvaje

Alice: no es uno son muchos todos están

Hirokazu: en la guarida de Guilmon (los cinco amigos se fueron corriendo a la guarida de Guilmon)

_**Entiende el valor desde tu interior**____**  
**__**Hasta superar el limite marcado evolucionaste**____**  
**__**en un Tamer y ten ya el control**___

_Mientras tanto con Ichiro, Suzie, Ai y Makoto_

_Estaban de salida y se dirigían al parque para reunirse con el resto de los Tamers_

Makoto: te divertirás mucho y si tienes suerte podrás jugar contra Rika

Ichiro: la reina Digimon, acaso la conocen

Suzie: es nuestra amiga aun que ella lo niegue

Ai: pero podrías jugar contra Mizuki ella fue el segundo logar en el campeonato de Digicartas

_**Al deslizar! le das un gran poder**____**  
**__**Desliza ya! tu carta a la amistad**____**  
**__**Al deslizar! a ustedes nadie vencerá**____**  
**__**Amigos hasta el final**___

Ichiro: eso suena muy interesante (vio a su hermana acercándosele)

Suzie: (también vio a Mizuki acercándoseles de repente se paro enfrente de ellos y les enseño si Digivice) **(su Digivice de ella Ichiro y sus padres es igual al de Digimon aventure) **que es eso Mizuki

Mizuki: tiempo de irnos

Ichiro: si (vio a los otros Tamers acercándoseles) démonos prisa antes de que ellos lleguen (los dos se fueron corriendo a toda prisa pero una limosina se los impidió ambos se subieron a la limosina y se fueron)

Ryo: (todos llegaron y se acercaron a Suzie, Ai y Makoto) que paso porque se fueron

Makoto: no lo sabemos

Suzie: Mizuki le enseño algo a Ichiro y el le dijo _si démonos prisa antes de que ellos lleguen_

_**Si sientes que tu sueño ha llegado a perderse ohoh**____**  
**__**Llegara a ser un ruido que cualquiera robara ohoh**___

Rika: que les enseño

Ai: no estamos seguros era una cosa muy rara y pequeña color azul

Henry: chicos traen sus Digivice (todos asintieron) bien entonces tenemos que irnos a la guarida de Guilmon han aparecido muchos salvajes

Rika: dime algo que no sepa (todos se fueron corriendo)

_En la guarida de Guilmon_

_Ichiro y su familia llegaron a la guarida de Guilmon_

Ichiro: Angelmon

Mizuki: Angewomon

Yudai: Garurumon

Akari: Raidramon

Ichiro: papa donde estarán los chicos

Yudai: no lo se hijo los Digivice marcan que están aquí en la guarida de Guilmon pero no los veo

_**Si te aferras y proteges lo que hay dentro de ti listo**____**  
**__**Juntos a pelear es ya de comenzar**___

¿?: Ichirooo arriba

Ichiro: (miro asía arriba y vio a todos los Digimon que estaban apunto de caerles enzima pero se quitaron rápidamente cuando ellos cayeron corrió asía donde estaba Patamon y lo abraso) Patamon cuanto tiempo sin verte como has estado amigo

Patamon: bastante bien

Akari: chicos dejemos las bienvenidas en casa los Tamers allegado y si nos ven comenzaran a hacernos preguntas bastante malo es que les enseñara su Digivice

Renamon: esperen quienes son (no veía muy bien y le costaba muchísimo trabajo levantarse los otros digimons estaban en las mismas situación a excepción de Patamon, Gatomon, Veemon y Gabumon vio como uno de ellos se le acercaba y traía una mascara al igual que los otros el hombre se incoó enfrente de ella y puso una de sus manos en su cabeza vio como los otros se iban)

_**Del mundo real solo caen lágrimas **_  
_**números sin fin en el mundo digital**_  
_**y por ambos corriendo tú podrás atravesar**_

Yudai: cálmate no te haremos daño nosotros estamos aquí para protegerlos no para lastimarlos sus Tamers no tardaran en llegar mientras tanto duerme Viximon (vio como se dormía y después se fue corriendo)

_Mientras tanto los Tamers estaban llegando apenas y vieron a sus Digimon en el piso en su forma bebe nivel dos _

Hirokazu: como es posible que unos bebes sean considerados una amenaza podríamos aplastarlos y listo

Henry: espera no se supone que ningún Digimon puede entrar al mundo real

Hirokazu: y que con eso aparente mente estas cositas no lo saben solo tenemos que regresarlos al Digimundo y listo (se acerco a uno de ellos estaba apunto de pisarlo cuando Rika lo tiro al piso)

Rika: serás idiota o que estos digimons son nuestros camaradas que acaso no los reconoces

Suzie: Lopmon (se acerco y lo cargo) pero porque esta así de pequeño y muy diferente

Rika: debieron haber regresado a su forma bebe

_**Al deslizar! lo salvaje despierta**____**  
**__**Por que será? es nuestro poder oculto**____**  
**__**Al deslizar! en tus manos el futuro llegaras a tomar**___

Henry: no entiendo se supone que ningún Digimon puede entrar al mundo real y si lo hace este de inmediato se volvería digital y regresaría al Digimundo porque ellos no

Ryo: es como dijo Cyberdramon un peligro se acerca es probable que otros Digimon vengan al mundo real y por eso ellos vinieron pero de seguro gastaron mucha energía que volvieron a su modo bebe

Alice: imposible al programa que se creo no permitiría que ningún Digimon cruzara al mundo humano ni siquiera D-Reaper podría destruir ese programa si ellos vinieron al mundo humano fue por otro método que es probable que atraiga a muchos mas Digimons y nos ataquen

Kenta: espera existen otros métodos

Henry: cuando nos encontramos con ellos fue hace cinco años en ese entonces Takato fue quien los saco con la ayuda de Yamaki pero solo pudieron estar con nosotros un corto tiempo por el que regresaron al Digimundo es probable que pase lo mismo y por eso esta vez hallan llegado al mundo real como bebes

Rika: (traía a Viximon entre sus brazos) pero quien los habrá sacado la primera vez fuimos nosotros quienes los liberamos la segunda fue Takato y Yamaki esta ves quien los abra sacado

_**Al deslizar! le das un gran poder**____**  
**__**Desliza ya! tu carta a la amistad**____**  
**__**Al deslizar! a ustedes nadie vencerá**____**  
**__**Amigos hasta el final**___

Viximon: ri… Rika eres tú

Rika: si soy yo Renamon

Viximon: no mi nombre es Viximon no Renamon

Juri: que paso Viximon

Viximon: un chico con mascara nos rescato de que Icedevimon nos matara peleamos contra el en nuestra etapa ultra pero nos derroto con mucha facilidad seguimos peleando pero nos debilitamos mas y regresamos a nuestra etapa bebe cuando estuvo apunto de matarnos el chico enmascarado llego en una motocicleta y nos salvo eso me recuerda que el chico enmascarado también es un Tamer (todos los Tamers se sorprendieron ya que creían que eran los únicos Tamers)

Henry: como que también es un Tamer nosotros somos los únicos

Gummymon: se equivocan hay mas Tamers como el chico que nos salvó tenia un Digivice muy parecido al de Takato

Rika: como que un Digivice muy parecido al de Takato el… el ya no esta con nosotros

_**Al deslizar! lo salvaje despierta**____**  
**__**Por que será? es nuestro poder oculto**____**  
**__**Al deslizar! en tus manos el futuro llegaras a tomar**___

Ryo: cálmate Rika

Viximon: dijimos que es parecido, mas no que lo es el de Takato el Digivice de el chico enmascarado es muy distinto la parte blanca de su Digivice es negra y la de oro es rojo metálico el cordón es un poco mas oscuro en lo que si se parece es en la inscripción que tenia el Digivice de Takato es total mente igual al del chico enmascarado pero su Digimon es color negro con rojo es un bebe nivel dos como nosotros por lo que siempre se mantenía escondido para que no lo viéramos solo veíamos sus ojos amarillos ese chico estaba en el Digimundo y nos salvo sin la ayuda de su Digimon

Ryo: espera el chico enmascarado estaba en el Digimundo

Viximon: si porque

Ryo: yo e querido volver al Digimundo y no e podido no me lo permite como es que ese chico enmascarado pudo ir al Digimundo

Henry: luego investigamos eso y luego que paso el chico enmascarado los trajo asta aquí

Gummymon: no llegamos a un desierto donde allí lo esperaba un Angelmon, Angewomon, Garurumon y Raidramon el chico hablo por un buen rato con esos cuatro digimons después esos digimons se nos acercaron y nos cargaron el chico les dijo que nos llevaran al mundo real que el aun tiene un asunto pendiente que arreglar los digimons nos trajeron aquí durante el camino volvimos a nuestra etapa rookie continuamos nuestro camino luego vimos lo que parecía ser un portal lo atravesamos pero cuando llegamos al mundo humano ya nos estaban esperando mas personas enmascaradas y sentíamos nuestros cuerpos muy pesados y con sueño cuando llegamos aquí estábamos en nuestra etapa rookie Angelmon Patamon, Angewomon Gatomon, Garurumon Gabumon, Raidramon Veemon un hombre enmascarado se le acerco a Renamon le estuvo hablando y cuando Renamon se durmió volvió a ser Viximon lo mas extraño es que Patamon, Gatomon, Gabumon, Veemon no se sentían débil sino como si tuvieran muchísima energía

_**Al deslizar! le das un gran poder**____**  
**__**Desliza ya! tu carta a la amistad**____**  
**__**Al deslizar! a ustedes nadie vencerá**____**  
**__**Amigos hasta el final**___

Hirokazu: y que paso con el hombre enmascarado

Viximon: ni idea no sabemos que paso con el ya que nos quedamos dormidos

_**(**__**Al deslizar!**__**) (**__**Desliza ya!**__**) (**__**Al deslizar!**__**)**_

_En la mansión Ishida_

_Todos los Ishida estaban reunidos en la sala hablando Gabumon les conto lo que paso _

Yudai: así que Takato ha ido a buscar a Calamón me pregunto si estos chicos están listos para lo que se avecina

Akari: y aun que no lo estén nuestro deber es protegerlos asta que Takato regrese y mejore los Digivice con la carta que Megidramon le dio

Mizuki: no podemos confiar en Megidramon el es malo

Ichiro: concuerdo con mi hermana si Megidramon quisiera podría destruir todo el Digimundo incluso el mundo real

Yudai: lo sabemos pero no lo ara ya que Takato es su Tamer y tiene que mantenerse al margen además lo que por ahora me preocupa es que ningún Digimon venga al mundo real ya que si lo hace los Tamers irán a pelear y sus Digivice no sirven sin la mejora por lo que corren un gran riesgo de morir (los Digivice de los cuatro brillaron y sus digimons Digievolucionaron)

Garurumon: ya veras que todo saldrá bien asta el regreso del Takato

En el Digimundo

¿?: Ya falta poco amigo

¿?: Si ya no aguanto ver la cara de los chicos

¿?: Pronto estaremos en el mundo real BlackGigimon

BlackGigimon: solo espero que lleguemos ates que Icedevimon

_Continuara _


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: la muerte de Beelzemon Blast Mode**

_En el capitulo anterior_

_Viximon: no mi nombre es Viximon no Renamon _

_Juri: que paso Viximon _

_Viximon: un chico con mascara nos rescato de que Icedevimon nos matara peleamos contra el en nuestra etapa ultra pero nos derroto con mucha facilidad seguimos peleando pero nos debilitamos mas y regresamos a nuestra etapa bebe cuando estuvo apunto de matarnos el chico enmascarado llego en una motocicleta y nos salvo eso me recuerda que el chico enmascarado también es un Tamer (todos los Tamers se sorprendieron ya que creían que eran los únicos Tamers)_

_Henry: como que también es un Tamer nosotros somos los únicos _

_Gummymon: se equivocan hay mas Tamers como el chico que nos salvó tenia un Digivice muy parecido al de Takato _

_Rika: como que un Digivice muy parecido al de Takato el… el ya no esta con nosotros_

_Hirokazu: y que paso con el hombre enmascarado_

_Viximon: ni idea no sabemos que paso con el ya que nos quedamos dormidos_

_Yudai: así que Takato ha ido a buscar a Calamón me pregunto si estos chicos están listos para lo que se avecina_

_Akari: y aun que no lo estén nuestro deber es protegerlos asta que Takato regrese y mejore los Digivice con la carta que Megidramon le dio_

_¿?: Ya falta poco amigo_

_¿?: Si ya no aguanto ver la cara de los chicos _

_¿?: Pronto estaremos en el mundo real BlackGigimon_

_BlackGigimon: solo espero que lleguemos antes que Icedevimon _

_Han pasado cinco días desde que los Tamers se reunieron con sus camaradas en esos 5 días han entrado digimons novatos los han regresado al mundo digital sin que la familia Ishida intervenga o los salve _

_En la residencia Makino _

Rika: Renamon como es posible que estén entrando digimons si se supone que no se puede deberían regresar al Digimundo

Renamon: aun no lo se pero sea lo que este pasando han estado entrando digimons muy débiles y en cada una de nuestras peleas siento como si nos vigilaran sin mencionar que algo se acerca

Rika: démonos prisa tenemos que encontrarnos con los chicos

Renamon: Ruki dijiste que ase tiempo viste el Digivice que Suzie dibujo y les mostro

Rika: si que pasa con eso

Renamon: no estoy muy segura pero recuerdo haber visto antes ese Digivice

Rika: desde que Mizuki le mostro ese Digivice es como si hubieran desaparecido ninguno de los chicos los ha visto es como si

¿?: (La interrumpió) Hubiéramos desaparecido del mapa

Rika: (se volteo y vio a uno de los enmascarados vestía total mente de negro saco su Digivice lo mas rápido que pudo) quien eres

¿?: Ahórratelo tu Digivice no funciona y no lo ara asta que se actualice y tu Digimon no creo que pueda contra el mío

Rika: como que no funciona no me hagas repetirlo quien eres

Renamon: (se puso en posición de pelea) Ruki tiene razón un Digimon la acompaña y es mas fuerte que yo

Rika: que clase de Digimon es

¿?: Es un Angewomon Rika

Rika: como es que sabes mi nombre

¿?: Enserio tu Digimon menciono tu nombre además no puedo creer que no me reconozcas (en eso apareció su Digimon y se paro justo atrás de ella)

Angewomon: Angemon ya esta en posición encontró al resto de los Tamers y les informo de lo que pasa aun no muestra su identidad tu hermano por si es lo que me preguntaras

¿?: Bien tenemos que irnos pero Rika lo que te voy a pedir es que no salgas de tu casa no puedes luchar contra otros digimons si tu Digivice no funciona mejor dejen este trabajo a nosotros ustedes descansen

Rika: ni lo sueñes nosotras nunca huimos de una pelea

Angewomon: esto seria por su bien el Digimon que se acerca es muy poderoso

Rika: D-Reaper también era fuerte y lo derrotamos Locomon y los Parasimon fueron derrotados

¿?: Te equivocas Locomon nunca fue derrotado y los Parasimon fueron derrotados por tu amigo Takato y su Digimon que evolucionaron a su etapa mega nivel 2 y D-Reaper bueno a el lo derrotaron todos juntos

Rika se enfureció y trato de golpear a la chica enmascarada pero antes de que su puño la tocara Angewomon se interpuso en su camino Renamon trato de quitarla pero no pudo ya que Angewomon fue más rápida y desvió su golpe asiendo que Renamon se estrellara contra la pared

Rika: no importa que tan fuerte sea el Digimon nosotros lo derrotaremos y cuando podamos buscaremos a Guilmon para que nos ayude a localizar a Takato (vio que la enmascarada y Angewomon se miraron y luego agacharon la cabeza) que pasa

¿?: Bueno es solo que em como decirlo delicada mente Angewomon podrías ayudarme

Renamon: que es lo que esta pasando

Angewomon: ocurre que en el Digimundo se lidio una pelea hace 2 años atrás y bueno durante la pelea un Digimon murió y el otro resulto afectado y muy grabe mente herido

Rika: y eso que tiene que ver con Takato y Guilmon

¿?: Bueno es que el Digimon que murió (de repente sonó su Digivice)

¿?: Hermana llego otro mensaje ocurre un problema tienes que llegar aquí a tiempo antes de que Raidramon pierda la poca paciencia

¿?: Entendido estaré allí en cinco minutos Angewomon tenemos que irnos antes de que Raidramon nos de un discurso de ser puntuales (Angewomon se agacho y la cargo antes de salir volando Renamon y Rika la detuvieron pero logro zafarse de su agarre e irse)

Rika: Renamon que quiso decir con una pelea

Renamon: Ruki tenemos que ir con los otros ahora diles que nos veremos en la guarida de Guilmon

_En la mansión Ishida_

_Recién estaba llegando Mizuki y Angewomon al aterrizar e el patio vio al resto de su familia y comenzaron a hablar_

Raidramon: por primera vez llegan antes de lo dicho

Mizuki: (se quito la mascara) bueno es solo que Rika quería respuestas y la tuvimos que distraer para que nos dejara

Yudai: como sea no le mostraron sus rostros

Ichiro: no soy tonto papa claro que no lo mostré

Mizuki: yo tampoco

Akari: bien hecho continuemos recién llego un mensaje donde dice que ya vienen en camino pero el equipaje es muy pasado que el portal esta retrasando su llegada y no solo eso dejaron de sentir la presencia de Icedevimon por lo que es probable de que pronto llegue aquí

Ichiro: bueno entonces que se deshaga del equipaje y ya así de fácil (chasqueo los dedos pero Mizuki le pego en la cabeza) porque fue eso

Mizuki: te diré porque el equipaje son los 2 huevos Digimon y Calumon mas aparte BlackGigimon

Ichiro: y no pueden venir después que alguien los envíen

Yudai: no ya están en el portal por lo que si los separa ya sabes lo que pasara los enviara a distintas partes del mundo o del Digimundo tienen que permanecer juntos a toda costa

Ichiro: entonces que aremos

Akari: como Zero dejo de sentir la presencia de Icedevimon y tardara en llegar ya que lleva equipaje solo nos queda separarnos cubriremos una gran parte de Shinjuku (saco un mapa de Shinjuku) Ichiro cubrirás toda la zona norte Mizuki zona sur si lo llegan a ver usen los Digivice para comunicarnos entendido (ambos chicos asintieron)

Ichiro: vamos Angelmon

Yudai: esperen les recuerdo que Icedevimon es muy fuerte

Akari: deberán evolucionarlos a una etapa más fuerte que Icedevimon

Ichiro: si Angemon

Angelmon: estoy de acuerdo si no queda de otro modo lo aremos

Ichiro: bien (apunto su Digivice a Angelmon y este soltó un resplandor) **¡DIGIEVOLUCIONA!**

**ANGEMON ULTRA DIGIVOLS AH MAGNAANGEMON **

Mizuki: **¡DIGIEVOLUCIONA!**

**ANGEWOMON ULTRA DIGIVOLS AH MAGNADRAMON**

Yudai: **¡DIGIEVOLUCIONA!**

**GARURUMON ULTRA DIGIVOLS AH WEREGARURUMON **

Akari: **¡DIGIEVOLUCIONA!**

**RAIDRAMON ARVOS DIGIMONS AH XV-MON**

Yudai: ya saben que hacer

Akari: recuerden si algo llegase a pasar solo avísenos solo si es Icedevimon ya que si no es el no llamen encárguense del salvaje

Yudai: una cosa mas oculten sus posiciones recuerden que los Tamers podrían saber acerca de nuestros digimons entendido y por ningún motivo deben dejar que otros humanos vean a los digimons aquí no es como Odaiba

Ichiro: si papa no somos unos niños para que nos lo repitas hemos echo esto muchas veces (MagnaAngemon lo subió a su hombro y se fueron volando)

Mizuki: descuida papa concuerdo con Ichiro (se subió a la espalda de MangnaDramon y se fueron volando)

Akari: tienen razón no es la primera vez que hacen esto cariño estarán bien confiemos en ellos

_Mientras tanto con los Tamers_

_Todos los Tamers se encontraban en la guarida de Guilmon cada uno conto lo que paso y describieron de distintas formas a las personas enmascaradas por otra parte los digimons supieron al instante que esas personas les ayudaron pero no entendían porque los habían atacado cuando Rika les conto lo que le digo la chica enmascarada y Angewomon los Tamers intentaron usar sus Digivice pero estos no funcionaron después de un rato Rika les termino de contar lo que le paso _

Henry: que

Rika: como lo escuchaste

Hirokazu: como es posible que con un solo movimiento de bloqueo allá mandado a Renamon a comer tierra (vio la cara de furia de rica y se tapo la boca con ambas manos)

Ryo: sigo sin entender porque no quieren que peleemos con los salvajes que entran al mundo real solo son novatos los digimons a los que nos hemos enfrentado

Rika: Angewomon dijo que el Digimon que se acerca es muy poderoso que permaneciéramos escondidos y que no saliéramos de nuestra casa

Henry: algo muy poderoso

Kenta: con mas razón podemos salir somos Tamers tenemos que pelear (de repente sonaron los Digivice de los Tamer y los digimons captaron a un Digimon no muy lejos de donde estaban ellos Ryo estaba apunto de salir de la guarida de Guilmon cuando Henry lo detuvo)

Henry: no esas personas enmascaradas tienen la razón

Ryo: que las apoyas desde cuando te volviste débil

Henry: no es que sea débil pero tienen razón si nuestros Digivice no funcionan como pelearemos

Ryo: no necesitamos los Digivice ellos pueden evolucionar

Henry: te equivocas sin Calumon los digimons no pueden evolucionar

Ryo: como quieras su tu te quieres esconder como un niño asustado as lo yo seguiré derrotando a cada Digimon que llegue al mundo real quien me apoya

Hirokazu: yo voy contigo

Kenta: yo también

Monodramon: Ryo no es que te quiera contradecir me gusta pelear con digimons fuertes pero este Digimon que acaba de aparecer es mas fuerte de lo que te imaginas es mas me atrevería a decir que es mas fuerte que D-Reaper

Ryo: no digas tonterías Monodramon no existe alguien mas fuerte que D-Reaper (miro a los otros Tamers) alguien mas viene o se esconderán

Impmon: yo también voy

Ai y Makoto: nosotros también vamos

Rika: espera chicos no tienen que ir

Ai: quiero probar que tan fuerte somos los tres juntos

Ryo: bien vámonos

Terriermon: Henry detecto otros cuatro digimons dos de ellos en su etapa perfecta el otro en su etapa adulta

Henry: Ryo aun quieres continuar con esto aparecieron mas digimons y no son débiles son mas fuertes

Ryo: vámonos (se fue corriendo asía el punto donde aparecieron los digimons atrás de el iban Monodramon, Hirokazu, Hagurumon, Kenta, MarineAngelmon Ai, Makoto y Impmon)

Suzie: y ahora que aremos hermano

Rika: detenerlos que mas no podemos dejarlos ir solos no podrán contra esos digimons

Henry: pero si peleamos y si los enmascarados tienen razón y todo esto es verdad corremos un gran peligro

Rika: ya perdimos a uno de nosotros quieres perder mas

Juri: Rika nosotros también extrañamos a Takato pero no creo que esta hubiera sido la decisión que el hubiera tomado

Alice: Juri tiene razón

Rika: pero Takato no les hubiera permitido ir

Henry: bien iremos pero si las cosas se ponen mal nos iremos de allí y nos traeremos a Makoto y Ai (se fueron corriendo para alcanzar al resto)

_Mientras tanto con la familia Ishida_

_Mientras Ichiro y MagnaAngemon vigilaban la zona fueron atacados por Icedevimon e inmediato llamaron al resto de la familia para sus suerte se encontraban muy cercas de donde el estaba en cuanto llegaron comenzó la pelea _

Mizuki: MangnaDramon cuidado detrás de ti (vio como Icedevimon golpeo a MangnaDramon por la espalda) no

Yudai: WereGarurumon ayuda a MangnaDramon

WereGarurumon – **garras de lobo** – en ese momento Icedevimon lo esquivo y agarro a WereGarurumon del cuello y lo acomodo para poderlo abrazar – **congelación de cero** – cuando WereGarurumon quedo congelado lo dejo caer en ese momento MagnaAngemon lo golpeo por la espalda haciéndolo caer al piso XV-mon corrió y lo sostuvo de uno de sus brazos lo mismo hiso MagnaAngemon solo con su otro brazo y MangnaDramon se dejo caer enzima de el impidiéndole el movimiento

Ichiro: ríndete Icedevimon ya no podrás escapar de esta

Icedevimon: enserio crees eso mira atrás de ti y dime lo que vez

Ichiro: (miro atrás de el y vio a los Tamers) QUE HACEN AQUÍ VÁYANCE

Ryo: ni lo crean nosotros también somos Tamers

Yudai: lárguense lo tenemos controlado no necesitamos ayuda de unos chicos que no pueden seguir ni las mas simples ordenes

Hirokazu: y ustedes quienes se creen para ordenarlos

Mizuki: HERMANO CUIDADO ATRÁS DE TI (algo lo golpeo en la cara rompiendo la mascara mostrando su rostro)

Suzie: i… Ichiro

Ichiro: Suzie vete Icedevimon los quiere a ustedes (el resto de la familia se quito la mascara)

Henry: Mizuki

Rika: tú nos atacaste a Renamon y a mí

Mizuki: yo no los ataque tu quisiste golpearme Angewomon solo me protegió

Yudai: dejen después las explicaciones

Icedevimon: **lluvia de hielo** (el ataque se dirigía hacia los Tamers pero sus digimons los quitaron a tiempo) jajaja **ala de acero** (se quito de encima a WereGarurumon, MangnaDramon y MagnaAngemon regresándolos a su forma novato) que pasa ya se cansaron

Yudai: Gabumon

Ichiro: Patamon

Mizuki: Gatomon

Rika: Renamon

Henry: Terriermon

Suzie: Lopmon

Ryo: Monodramon

Hirokazu: vamos por favor descongélate tienes que detenerlos Hagurumon no te rindas

Kenta: no puede ser nos a… nos a derrotado (tenia tanto miedo que retrocedió y se escondió atrás de Ryo)

Mizuki: (traía a Gatomon entre sus brazos) se los advertimos y no nos hicieron caso todo por quererse hacer los héroes moriremos fue un error que les devolviéramos sus digimons

Ichiro: (estaba cargando a Patamon) no Mizuki esto no fue culpa de todos ellos recuerda lo que nos dijo Zero Ryo Akiyama es el culpable de que no podamos detener a Icedevimon

Ryo: Monodramon evoluciona por favor tenemos que derrotarlo y mostrarles quienes son los mejores Monodramon despierta

Icedevimon: que conmovedor tu orgullo no te permite ver que eres débil Ryo cierto bueno como sea primero acabare contigo y luego con los niños

Impmon: de… detente no… no permitiré… ¡que toques a Makoto ni a Ai! (en ese momento comenzó a brillar Impmon)

Henry: esta evolucionando

_En el portal del Digimundo al mundo real _

_Se encontraba BlackGigimon, Zero y Calumon_

BlackGigimon: Zero siento la presencia de Icedevimon

Zero: si yo también la siento se encuentra muy cercas de aquí (saco su Digivice) nos tendremos que separar BlackGigimon tu iras al punto donde se supone que llegáramos yo iré a donde Icedevimon se encuentra (un aura oscura o maligna rodeo por completo a BlackGigimon)

BLACKGIGIMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA EN BLACKGUILMON

Zero: BlackGuilmon ten llévate las mochilas Calumon ayudaras a BlackGuilmon

Calumon: Calumon ayudara a su amigo Zero y el gemelo malvado de Guilmon

BlackGuilmon: Calumon ya te dije que no soy malo

Calumon: si eres malo bueno (de repente comenzó a brillar el símbolo de la frente de Calumon)

Zero: esta es mi salida cuando llegues a casa dejaras las mochilas tu y Calumon tendrán que ir a donde este yo ya que presiento que algo malo esta pasando

_De regreso con los Tamers_

Henry: Impmon acaba de evolucionar a Beelzemon Blast Mode

Rika: si

Icedevimon: que conmovedor crees que podrás vencerme evolucionando a tu etapa mega nivel dos

Beelzemon: no lo creo te lo puedo asegurar

Icedevimon: donde e escuchado esas palabras oh ya recuerdo esas palabras me las dijo el mismísimo Gallantmon modo carmesí y te digo algo me las dijo antes de que lo matara a el y a su Tamer creo que se llamaba Takato

Rika: que… que es lo que no es imposible ni Takato ni Guilmon pueden estar muertos

Icedevimon: acaso no me creen de que yo allá matado a Gallantmon bien tendré que mostrárselos (creo una esfera enorme de hielo para que todos pudieran ver)

_En la esfera _

_Guilmon: (se encontraba corriendo mientras ayudaba a Takato a correr ya que el se encontraba herido solo traía su playera blanca con sangre y sus pantalones estaban rasgados y con sangre de igual modo le costaba mucho el correr con sus heridas en la piernas) Takato el es muy fuerte no creo poder derrotarlo_

_Takato: Guilmon nosotros podemos ya lo veras saldremos de esta_

_Guilmon: pero tus heridas _

_Takato: Guilmon no tenemos otra opción mas que pelear (con mucha dificultad tomo su Digivice) somos un equipo ya veras que pronto Henry y Rika vendrán por el Digivice mande una señal de ayuda hace tiempo solo tienen que encontrarnos MATRIX EVOLUTION _

_**GALLANTMON CRIMSON MODE **_

_Devimon y Icedevimon acorralaron a Gallantmon y lo atacaron al mismo tiempo Gallantmon intento esquivar sus golpes y ataque pero le costaba trabajo ya que Takato se encontraba muy herido y no podía ver muy bien y Guilmon tenia que hacer todo pero no podía debido a que eran dos contra uno Takato trataba de ayudar a Guilmon pero no podía su vista se comenzaba a hacer muy borrosa mientras Guilmon peleaba contra Icedevimon y Devimon Takato luchaba por no perder la conciencia ya que si lo hacia era el final para ambos_

_Guilmon: Takato resiste un poco más _

_Icedevimon aprovecho el momento en que Gallantmon se distrajo se traslado en la parte trasera de Gallantmon y atravesó el cuerpo de Gallantmon giro la cabeza y vio a Icedevimon Devimon atravesó el abdomen ambos jalaron a Gallantmon separando a Takato y a Guilmon de una manera tan brusca que ambos cayeron al piso Takato estaba sangrando del abdomen trato de pararse y vio que Guilmon estaba comenzando a convertirse en datos_

_Takato: Guilmon (comenzó a llorar) Guilmon por favor no me dejes _

_Takato se arrastro asta donde estaba Guilmon pero antes de que llegara Icedevimon lo piso sacando un quejido de dolor por parte de Takato y Devimon le piso la cabeza a Guilmon aplastándola mas y mas fuerte asta que desapareció por completo a Guilmon después de acerco a Takato estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo pero en ese momento aparecieron Lobomon y Duskmon que protegieron en ese momento a Takato mientras ellos peleaban Takato murió_

_De regreso con los Tamers_

Rika: Takato no… no puede ser

Beelzemon: (miro a todos los Tamers y los vio llorando no soporto el echo de que los hubieran matado de esa forma) no te perdonare que hayas atacado así a mis amigos y sobretodo que los hallas matado (se enfureció)

Icedevimon: tu me detendrás no me hagas reír tu solo eres una hormiga alado de mi no podrás hacerme un rasguño

Beelzemon: eso ya lo veremos (voló asta donde estaba Icedevimon) **espinas de metal **

Icedevimon logro esquivar los ataques – **rayo congelante **– trato de esquivar el ataque pero ya no pudo y el rayo congelante le golpeo en la pierna haciendo que callera al piso Ai y Makoto corrieron asía donde estaba Beelzemon pero Rika y Henry los detuvieron – _miserable are que pagues por esto maldito Icedevimon _– **estrella del caos **– tomo desprevenido a Icedevimon que lo golpeo directo en el pecho haciéndolo caer al piso – _miserable como te atreves a dispararme _– comenzó a pararse Icedevimon – _Beelzemon eres fuerte debo admitirlo pero no tanto porque yo se tu punto débil y este es aquellos mocosos _– apunto a Ai y Makoto – _aléjate de ellos _– Icedevimon voló lo mar rápido que pudo quedando justo enfrente de Ai, Makoto, Rika y Henry – **cañón destructor **– le disparo al hielo de su pierna quedando libre y poniéndose justo enfrente de Icedevimon y sus compañeros Icedevimon aprovecho esto y atravesó el pecho de Beelzemon todos quedaron impactados saco su mano del pecho de Beelzemon en ese momento un portal del Digimundo se abrió y todos voltearon a ver el portal

Yudai: ya ha llegado

Mizuki: menos mal

Ichiro: el te pateara tu frio trasero y vengara la muerte de Beelzemon

Icedevimon: lo que este apunto de atravesar ese portal no es humano pero tampoco es un Digimon que será

Yudai: es un hibrido lo que estas sintiendo

Akari: tal vez lo conozcas como Zero

Zero: (salió del portal vestía ropa militar pero ya estaba rota y malgastada la playera en la espalda tiene un poco de sangre debido a que lo rasguñaron su mascara tiene un rasguño en el ojo izquierdo sus ojos son color carmesí) siento la tardanza


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: la llegada de Zero **

_En el capitulo anterior _

_BlackGigimon: Zero siento la presencia de Icedevimon _

_Zero: si yo también la siento se encuentra muy cercas de aquí (saco su Digivice) nos tendremos que separar BlackGigimon tu iras al punto donde se supone que llegáramos yo iré a donde Icedevimon se encuentra (un aura oscura o maligna rodeo por completo a BlackGigimon)_

_BLACKGIGIMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA EN BLACKGUILMON _

_Zero: BlackGuilmon ten llévate las mochilas Calumon ayudaras a BlackGuilmon _

_Calumon: Calumon ayudara a su amigo Zero y el gemelo malvado de Guilmon_

_BlackGuilmon: Calumon ya te dije que no soy malo _

_Calumon: si eres malo bueno (de repente comenzó a brillar el símbolo de la frente de Calumon)_

_Zero: esta es mi salida cuando llegues a casa dejaras las mochilas tu y Calumon tendrán que ir a donde este yo ya que presiento que algo malo esta pasando_

_Icedevimon: que conmovedor crees que podrás vencerme evolucionando a tu etapa mega nivel dos _

_Beelzemon: no lo creo te lo puedo asegurar_

_Icedevimon: donde e escuchado esas palabras oh ya recuerdo esas palabras me las dijo el mismísimo Gallantmon modo carmesí y te digo algo me las dijo antes de que lo matara a el y a su Tamer creo que se llamaba Takato _

_Rika: que… que es lo que no es imposible ni Takato ni Guilmon pueden estar muertos _

_Icedevimon: acaso no me creen de que yo allá matado a Gallantmon bien tendré que mostrárselos (creo una esfera enorme de hielo para que todos pudieran ver)_

_En la esfera _

_Guilmon: (se encontraba corriendo mientras ayudaba a Takato a correr ya que el se encontraba herido solo traía su playera blanca con sangre y sus pantalones estaban rasgados y con sangre de igual modo le costaba mucho el correr con sus heridas en la piernas) Takato el es muy fuerte no creo poder derrotarlo_

_Takato: Guilmon nosotros podemos ya lo veras saldremos de esta_

_Guilmon: pero tus heridas _

_Takato: Guilmon no tenemos otra opción mas que pelear (con mucha dificultad tomo su Digivice) somos un equipo ya veras que pronto Henry y Rika vendrán por el Digivice mande una señal de ayuda hace tiempo solo tienen que encontrarnos MATRIX EVOLUTION _

_**GALLANTMON CRIMSON MODE **_

_Devimon y Icedevimon acorralaron a Gallantmon y lo atacaron al mismo tiempo Gallantmon intento esquivar sus golpes y ataque pero le costaba trabajo ya que Takato se encontraba muy herido y no podía ver muy bien y Guilmon tenia que hacer todo pero no podía debido a que eran dos contra uno Takato trataba de ayudar a Guilmon pero no podía su vista se comenzaba a hacer muy borrosa mientras Guilmon peleaba contra Icedevimon y Devimon Takato luchaba por no perder la conciencia ya que si lo hacia era el final para ambos_

_Guilmon: Takato resiste un poco más _

_Icedevimon aprovecho el momento en que Gallantmon se distrajo se traslado en la parte trasera de Gallantmon y atravesó el cuerpo de Gallantmon giro la cabeza y vio a Icedevimon Devimon atravesó el abdomen ambos jalaron a Gallantmon separando a Takato y a Guilmon de una manera tan brusca que ambos cayeron al piso Takato estaba sangrando del abdomen trato de pararse y vio que Guilmon estaba comenzando a convertirse en datos_

_Takato: Guilmon (comenzó a llorar) Guilmon por favor no me dejes _

_Takato se arrastro asta donde estaba Guilmon pero antes de que llegara Icedevimon lo piso sacando un quejido de dolor por parte de Takato y Devimon le piso la cabeza a Guilmon aplastándola mas y mas fuerte asta que desapareció por completo a Guilmon después de acerco a Takato estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo pero en ese momento aparecieron Lobomon y Duskmon que protegieron en ese momento a Takato mientras ellos peleaban Takato murió_

_De regreso con los Tamers_

_Rika: Takato no… no puede ser_

_Beelzemon: (miro a todos los Tamers y los vio llorando no soporto el echo de que los hubieran matado de esa forma) no te perdonare que hayas atacado así a mis amigos y sobretodo que los hallas matado (se enfureció)_

_Icedevimon: tu me detendrás no me hagas reír tu solo eres una hormiga alado de mi no podrás hacerme un rasguño _

_Beelzemon: eso ya lo veremos (voló asta donde estaba Icedevimon) __**espinas de metal **_

_Icedevimon voló lo mar rápido que pudo quedando justo enfrente de Ai, Makoto, Rika y Henry – __**cañón destructor **__– le disparo al hielo de su pierna quedando libre y poniéndose justo enfrente de Icedevimon y sus compañeros Icedevimon aprovecho esto y atravesó el pecho de Beelzemon todos quedaron impactados saco su mano del pecho de Beelzemon en ese momento un portal del Digimundo se abrió y todos voltearon a ver el portal_

Akari: tal vez lo conozcas como Zero

Zero: (salió del portal vestía ropa militar pero ya estaba rota y malgastada la playera en la espalda tiene un poco de sangre debido a que lo rasguñaron su mascara tiene un rasguño en el ojo izquierdo sus ojos son color carmesí) siento la tardanza

Icedevimon: tu otra vez

Zero: Icedevimon tiempo sin vernos no creo que esa sea la forma de hablarle a la persona que podría matarte

Icedevimon: si claro y que te harás el fuerte como el (se quito de en medio)

Zero: (vio a Beelzemon de rodillas apunto de caer por completo al piso pero en un abrir y serrar de ojos Zero ya estaba alado de Beelzemon sosteniéndolo) Beelzemon aguanta por favor todo va estar bien no te esfuerces yo me encargare de Icedevimon (lo acostó en el piso) bien Icedevimon en vista de que derrotaste a todos yo peleare contra ti solo dame unos momentos

Icedevimon: bien así acabare con todos ustedes estorbos (se alejo de donde ellos estaban)

Rika: como demonios llego tan rápido de allá esta haca

Ichiro: que acaso no prestas atención Zero en un hibrido mitad Digimon mitad humano el original mente es humano

Ai: suéltame Rika Beelzemon me necesita

Rika: lo siento Ai pero no sabemos si el esta de nuestro lado o si nos atacara

Zero: relájate que no les are daño si quisiera matarlo ya hubiera extinguido la vida de Beelzemon de una vez por todas deja que venga Ai y Makoto (ambos chicos corrieron asía donde estaba Beelzemon y Zero) Makoto cierto (el chico asintió y Zero saco su Digivice y se lo entrego a Makoto pero el dudaba en tomarlo) vamos tómalo que no tengo tu tiempo Makoto

Makoto: (tomo el Digivice) y esto para que

Zero: es mi Digivice te lo presto pero temporal mente apunta mi Digivice a Beelzemon este tomara sus datos del resto me encargo yo, pero te prometo que traeré a Impmon devuelta (Makoto hiso lo que le ordeno) Hirokazu, Kenta, Mizuki llévense de aquí a Juri, Alice, Suzie

Mizuki: y a donde los llevo

Yudai: a la casa allí los veremos

Hirokazu: y tu quien te crees para darnos ordenes

Zero: te diré quien me creo (camino asía donde estaban los digimons congelados serró su puño y golpeo el hielo liberando a los digimons) alguna otra objeción o pregunta

Hirokazu: ninguna señor los llevaremos a su casa

Zero: Ryo cierto (Ryo lo miro y asintió) mejor ve tu también con ellos no quiero aquí a personas inservibles como tu

Ryo: que me has dicho

Zero: lo que escuchaste no quiero que estés aquí acabas de arriesgar a todos estos chicos alguno de ellos pudo morir y por tu culpa Beelzemon a muerto así que toma a Monodramon y vete de aquí antes de que yo personalmente te saque de este campo de batalla

Ryo: eso no fue mi culpa no debió enfurecerse si Takato y Guilmon murieron lo cual no creo y solo fue una trampa de Icedevimon fue porque son unos débiles si yo me hubiera transformado en Justimon los hubiéramos derrotado

Ichiro: idiota

Icedevimon: así que tu, eres Justimon bien me encargare de ti **garra de hielo **(voló directamente hacia Ryo pero Zero empujo a Ryo recibiendo el, el ataque haciéndolo estrellarse contra tres arboles)

Mizuki: ZERO

Yudai: Mizuki váyanse ya nosotros nos encargaremos de cuidar a Ai y Makoto, Rika, Henry, Ichiro protejamos a Ai y Makoto (todos comenzaron a seguir ordenes)

Icedevimon aprovecho el momento de distracción que quiso atacar a Ryo pero nuevamente Zero se lo impidió golpeándolo en la cara se aseguro de que todos captaran sus ordenes cuando vio que solo queda van Yudai, Akari, Ichiro, Rika, Henry, Gabumon, Ai, Makoto, Veemon, Patamon, Renamon y Terriermon se mantuvo concentrado en Icedevimon el cual seguía atacándolo queriéndolo golpear pero no podía asta que se detuvo

Icedevimon: espera un momento yo te golpee con mi garra de hielo

Zero: y eso que

Icedevimon: te diré que sabes lo que pasa con la garra mortal

Zero: por supuesto se lo que pasa

Icedevimon: se supone que mi ataque te debió provocar un escalofrió porque demonios estas como si no hubiera pasado nada

Zero: (pensamiento: maldición comienza a sospechar y si se entera de que tengo los poderes de Gallantmon y Duskmon) no se a que te refieres debes estar delirando no me golpeaste con tu ataque solo me empujaste

Icedevimon: no estoy muy seguro que te golpee

_Flash back _

_Icedevimon voló directamente hacia Ryo pero Zero empujo a Ryo recibiendo el, el ataque pero antes de que este lo tocara apareció un escudo igual a de Gallantmon en su brazo izquierdo el ataque de Icedevimon fue evitado gracias a eso pero la fuerza del ataque hiso que se estrellara contra tres arboles en el momento en que Icedevimon alejo su mano el escudo desapareció asiéndole creer que recibió el ataque _

_Fin del flash back _

Zero: enserio yo no tengo ningún daño bueno solo el hecho de que me estrellaste contra tres arboles pero no que me hallas golpeado con tu ataque

Icedevimon: no que clase de Digimon eres (comenzó a acercarse más a Zero)

Zero: no te acerques te lo advierto (Icedevimon se paro) si das un paso mas tu recibirás un gran y caliente fuego

Icedevimon siguió caminando pero antes de que diera otro paso se escucho a lo lejos – **ataque de virus **– una tormenta de fuego rojizo-purpura atrapo a Icedevimon alejándolo de Zero – _luego do digas que no te lo advertí _– llego corriendo BlackGuilmon y Calumon Zero corrió asta donde estaban Ai y Makoto y los cargo –_vámonos dudo que BlackGuilmon pueda retenerlo mucho tiempo _– todos comenzaron a correr Icedevimon trato de agarrar a Rika pero Renamon se lo impidió cargo a Rika y se fueron alcanzando a Zero y dejando que BlackGuilmon peleara contra Icedevimon

Renamon: como es que eres casi igual de rápido que yo

Zero: no soy mas rápido que tu que no este usando mi máxima velocidad es otra cosa

Makoto: y porque no la usas así escaparemos mas rápido

Zero: bueno la ultima ves que la use casi derivo un edificio y no quisieras morir antes de recuperar a Impmon o si

Rika: como es posible que dejes a tu propio Digimon solo

Zero: te diré como el puede retenerlo por un corto tiempo (los alcanzo BlackGuilmon)

BlackGuilmon: eh Zero tenemos un pequeñísimo problema

Zero: que hiciste

BlackGuilmon: yo nada es solo que Icedevimon evoluciono (todos se pararon de golpe y sele quedaron viendo fijamente a BlackGuilmon)

Zero: pero que fue lo que le hiciste solo tenias que distraerlo

BlackGuilmon: no es mi culpa se supone que ti me ayudarías además ya era muy predecible que el evolucionara a IceDaemon

Zero: (suspiro y bajo a Makoto y Ai) Makoto me podrías devolver mi Digivice lo necesito

Makoto: no Impmon esta aquí no puedo darte a Impmon el es nuestro amigo si te lo doy que me garantiza que me lo devolverás

Ichiro: nada tonto ya desconfía de ti

Zero: Makoto lo necesito ahora o acaso quieres morir

Rika: Makoto dáselo

Makoto: no Impmon esta aquí tú se lo entregarías si Renamon estuviera aquí

Ichiro: asta yo se la respuesta a eso

Zero: lamentablemente yo también la se y no me agradaría que una chica me golpeara (en ese momento apareció IceDaemon y golpeo a BlackGuilmon asiéndolo estrellarse contra una pared de concreto) maldición BlackGuilmon ¡DIGIEVOLUCIONA!

BLACKGUILMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA EN BLACKGROWLMON

Rika: Renamon

Renamon: estoy en eso

Henry: Terriermon

Terriermon: ala orden Henry

RENAMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA EN KYUBIMON

GABUMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA EN GARURUMON

VEEMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA EN RAIDRAMON

PATAMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA EN ANGEMON

Zero: será mejor que se vallan déjenme esto a BlackGrowlmon y a mi los veremos en la casa

IceDaemon: ni creas que esta ves los dejare escapar tan fácil mente

BlackGrowlmon: eso ya lo veremos acabare contigo

IceDaemon: date cuenta tu estas en tu nivel adulta y yo estoy en mi nivel mega

Zero: no me queda de otra mas que usarlo así que ustedes de irán corriendo no miraran atrás y seguirán corriendo sin importar que

Rika: pelearemos contigo

Zero: no tienen que irse además tienen que cuidar a esos niños y Henry tiene que asegurarse que su hermana este bien

Rika: (subió a Ai y Makoto arriba de Kyubimon después ella se subió) Henry vamos

Akari: no Henry vendrás conmigo

Henry tomo a Terriermon y lo subió a su cabeza después corrió y se subió en Raidramon una ves arriba todos menos Zero ni BlackGrowlmon se fueron IceDaemon trato de pararlos pero a lo lejos de escucho como Zero le grito BlackGrowlmon tomo a IceDaemon y lo arrojo asía donde estaba Zero del cual en su brazo izquierdo apareció el escudo de Gallantmon – **seísmo solar **– el ataque impacto directo en su cara desorientándolo un poco – _ahora BlackGrowlmon _– antes de que IceDaemon callera al piso BlackGrowlmon lo intercepto – **cuchilla plasma **– el golpe le dio en la espalda aprovecharon el momento y se fueron corriendo para alcanzar a los otros lo cual les resulto fácil ya que ambos son muy rápidos cuando los alcanzaron ya estaban apunto de llegar a la mansión Ishida donde se encontrarían con los otros después de un rato llegaron y encontraron a todos en la sala de la mansión BlackGrowlmon volvió a la normalidad

Zero: bien ya todos están a salvo será mejor que llamen a sus familias y digan que se quedaran aquí solo por hoy asta que dejemos de sentir la presencia de IceDaemon

Rika: quien eres en realidad

Zero: yo bueno mi nombre es Zero Ishida y el es mi compañero BlackGuilmon

Rika: sabes perfectamente a que me refiero Takato

Zero: siento decepcionarte pero yo no soy Takato el en realidad murió y que tenga un parecido a el no quiere decir que se a Takato (se quito la mascara sus ojos son color amarillo y tiene una cicatriz desde su ceja derecha que baja asta su nariz en una línea derecha su color de pelo es rubio) vez como yo no soy Takato

Akari: (pensamiento: no tenias que ser tan duro con ellos)

Ryo: así que en realidad Takato murió

Zero: si su muerte era inevitable ya que IceDaemon y Devimon están buscando a Justimon Sakuyamon y Megagargomon les diría que también a Gallantmon pero el al igual que su Tamer están muertos para cuando llegamos ya era demasiado tarde


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5: el nuevo Tamer legendario **

_Zero: bien ya todos están a salvo será mejor que llamen a sus familias y digan que se quedaran aquí solo por hoy asta que dejemos de sentir la presencia de IceDaemon _

_Rika: quien eres en realidad _

_Zero: yo bueno mi nombre es Zero Ishida y el es mi compañero BlackGuilmon_

_Rika: sabes perfectamente a que me refiero Takato _

_Zero: siento decepcionarte pero yo no soy Takato el en realidad murió y que tenga un parecido a el no quiere decir que se a Takato (se quito la mascara sus ojos son color amarillo y tiene una cicatriz desde su ceja derecha que baja asta su nariz en una línea derecha su color de pelo es rubio) vez como yo no soy Takato_

_Akari: (pensamiento: no tenias que ser tan duro con ellos)_

_Ryo: así que en realidad Takato murió _

_Zero: si su muerte era inevitable ya que IceDaemon y Devimon están buscando a Justimon Sakuyamon y Megagargomon les diría que también a Gallantmon pero el al igual que su Tamer están muertos para cuando llegamos ya era demasiado tarde _

Ryo: espera Cyberdramon me dijo que estaba en peligro y nada me a pasado sigo bien

Ichiro: bien pero si parece que te falta (Zero le tapo la boca)

Zero: eso no se dice cuando hay niños presentes

Ichiro: como sea

Akari: que fue lo que exactamente te dijo Cyberdramon

Ryo: bueno Cyberdramon me dijo que un mal a comenzado a menearse y que busca al Tamer legendario pero no me a pasado nada

Yudai: y hace cuanto Cyberdramon te lo dijo

Ryo: bueno eso fue hace tres años atrás

Mizuki: eso fue cuando

Akari: no creo que se allá referido a ti cuando Cyberdramon te dijo eso

Ryo: soy el único Tamer legendario que existe a quien mas se podría referir

Zero: el mundo no gira a tu alrededor Ryo eso te lo puedo asegurar Akiyama

Ryo: así bien dime quien es el Tamer legendario al que quieren matar

Ichiro: te dire quien

Yudai: Ichiro sierra la boca

Ryo: esperen niño no porque Takato tenga dos evoluciones mega quiere decir que el sea el Tamer legendario

Ichiro: no yo me refiero a Zero

Zero: ICHIRO

Ryo: que el (señalo a Zero) un Tamer legendario por favor no me hagas reír

Ichiro: tienes razón el no puede ser el Tamer legendario el es el nuevo Tamer legendario dejándote a ti como un Tamer cualquiera

Ryo: mira niño te diré Zero no a conocido a Tai ni siquiera a ayudado a Agumon a salvar el Digimundo y tampoco a logrado controlar a un Digimon como Cyberdramon

Mizuki: allí si te equivocas

Zero: chicos por favor cálmense no tienen que decir todo lo que hago o e hecho además ese puesto de Tamer legendario no se decide tanto Ryo como yo hemos hecho cosas que superan a cualquiera

Ichiro: no claro que tenemos tal vez así se le baje su orgullo inservible

Mizuki: puede que tu hallas hecho eso pero Zero es un hibrido

Zero: no estoy orgulloso de eso es una pesadilla (lo ignoraron todos menos Rika, Renamon, Henry, Terriermon y BlackGuilmon)

Mizuki: tiene a BlackGuilmon que todos aquí deberían saber que su evolución es Megidramon

Zero: es ChaosMegidramon

Mizuki: y si conoce a Tai

Zero: conozco a todos los primeros y segundos niños elegidos

Mizuki: sufrió demasiado en el Digimundo que tiene marcas que le quedaran por toda su vida ya que un Digimon nunca muere

Zero: no tenías que recordármelo

Mizuki: ah y esto es lo que te dará en la torre a Zero lo nombraron Tamer legendario las cinco bestias sagradas a ti quien te llamo Tamer legendario porque apuesto a que Zero te gana incluso con los ojos vendados

Zero. Y este es el punto en el que me arrepiento sin mencionar que las cuatro bestias sagradas llamaron a Ryo Tamer legendario

Ryo: bien acepto la apuesta yo venceré a Zero

Henry: espera dijiste cinco bestias sagradas pero si solo son cuatro

Ryo: jajajaja serán tontos

Ichiro: para ser el Tamer legendario deberías saberlo pero es mas que obvio que tu te diste ese titulo ya que no sabes nada del mundo digital

Zero: no Henry estas equivocado ustedes solo conocieron cuatro bestias sagradas pero son cinco veras el nombre de la quinta bestia sagrada esta se llama Huanglongmon es un Digimon tipo dios bestia y es el líder de las cuatro bestias sagradas del mundo digital Huanglongmon protege el centro del mundo digital les contare algo yo lo conocí en persona le debo mucho a Huanglongmon

Makoto: porque le debes mucho

Zero: porque gracias a el sigo vivo pero el salvarme a mi y a mi compañero tubo su precio mi compañero se hiso malo y yo me convertí en un hibrido y ahora le sirvo a el soy como su caballero de

Ai: (lo interrumpió) armadura elegante

Zero: si

Suzie: y como es Huanglomon

Zero: es Huanglongmon y el bueno se dice que fue creado juntando a las cuatro bestias sagradas del mundo digital y es mucho mas grande y mas fuerte que las cuatro bestias sagradas juntas Huanglongmon es de color dorado y tiene ocho ojos de color rojo

Henry: y Huanglongmon que es lo que protege

Zero: Huanglongmon esta consagrado en el centro y rige el mundo Debido a los Digimon Tipo Ángel que descendieron en el pasado distante, fue sellado en lo más oscuro y profundo de la tierra. Las Cuatro Bestias Sagradas perdieron su supremacía debido a esto, provocando una lucha por la hegemonía que finalmente desembocó en una situación de equilibrio. Esto puede ser bueno y la vez malo, lo que se denomina un "Taiji" entre luz y oscuridad. Cuenta con ocho ojos y doce DigiCores externos, y su gigantesco cuerpo está cubierto de escamas de Mineral Huanglong que se jacta de dureza absoluta, por lo que infringir un daño en él es prácticamente imposible. Sus movimientos especiales consisten en separar el Mundo Digital, por toda la eternidad, en dos extremos de luz y oscuridad, descomponiendo todos los datos del Mundo Digital en ceros y unos, y en generar una sucesión de desastres naturales, como por ejemplo un gran tifón.

Henry: y que es el Mineral Huanglong

Zero: Al igual que el mineral del que se deriva el Cromo Digizoide, el Mineral Huanglong es un mineral virtual que cuenta de dureza absoluta. Sólo el propio mineral es capaz de rayarlo, y debido a que no se puede comparar con otros minerales y metales, es imposible medir su dureza. A pesar de esta extrema dureza, su peso es muy grande, por lo que no es adecuado para configurar armas o armaduras. Su escasez también es grande, por lo que sólo se puede encontrarse en las profundidades de la tierra. Además, se dice que se requiere de muchos, muchos años, antes incluso del propio mito, para que el Mineral Huanglong se unifique en seres vivos, y en la actualidad no ha habido otro Digimon excepto Huanglongmon en el que esto haya sucedido. El Cromo Digizoide no cuenta con todas estas desventajas, por lo que es considerado un metal raro de mejor categoría.

Henry: entonces Huanglongmon es el único que tiene este mineral

Zero: si

Rika: y cuales son sus ataques

Zero: (pensamiento: Rika tu nunca cambias) solo tiene tres ataques

Rika: y cuales son

Zero: **Taiji** Separa el Mundo Digital en dos extremos de luz y oscuridad, descomponiendo todos los datos del Mundo Digital en ceros y unos. **Círculo Amarillo** Desencadena una sucesión de desastres naturales, como por ejemplo un gran tifón. **Colmillo del Emperador**

Rika: y si es tan fuerte porque quiere que tu seas su caballero

Zero: eso es una larga historia que no quiero contar por ahora solo iré al Digimundo y traeré el huevo de Impmon que para eso necesito mi Digivice Makoto

Makoto: no te lo daré voy a ir contigo

Ichiro: el Digimundo es muy peligroso para un niño

Mizuki: no te quedas atrás hermanito

Zero: el niño a hablado Makoto alístate porque iremos al Digimundo solo tu y yo

Henry: espera no permitiremos que te lo lleves contigo

Zero: bueno entonces cómbenselo de que me de mi Digivice

Yudai: Zero recuerda que no es necesario de que tú vallas al Digimundo y mas si te quieren matar no creo que quieras arriesgarte o si

Zero: hagamos lo a la antigua

Ryo: si lo aras luego, tú me retaste, ahora donde quieres pelear

Akari: definitivamente aquí no

Yudai: yo tengo una mejor idea recuerdas que cuando se libera un Digihuevo este podría aparecer en cualquier parte de Shinjuku

Ryo: y eso que

Yudai: ustedes dos tendrán que ir a buscarlo quien lo encuentre es el ganador

Zero: te recuerdo que IceDaemon aun esta en el mundo humano

Ryo: miedo

Zero: pues si no me llamo Ryo Akiyama como para tener miedo

Yudai: bien Makoto podrías darme el Digivice de Zero (Makoto se lo entrego y el conecto el Digivice de Zero a la computadora liberando así el Digihuevo) listo que comiencen la búsqueda

Ichiro: como es de noche tienes una gran ventaja de que otros humanos vean a BlackGuilmon ya que el es negro como la noche

Zero: bien juguemos libera el Digihuevo BlackGuilmon (todos salieron al patio delantero de la mansión)

BLACKGUILMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA A BLACKWARGROWLMON

Ryo: enserio esperaba algo mejor que eso pero bueno

MATRIX EVOLUTION JUSTIMON

Yudai: están listos

BlackWarGrowlmon: listo

Zero: listo

Justimon: listo

Mizuki: enserio saldrás así Zero

Zero: tienes razón esperen (entro corriendo a la mansión después de un rato salió con una sudadera azul y su mascara ya puesta y acomodada)

Justimon: ya estas listo para perder

Zero: (alzo su mano izquierda y apareció el escudo de Gallantmon sorprendiendo a todos menos a la familia Ishida ni a BlackWarGrowlmon) listo

Yudai: Zero no destruyas nada por favor

Zero: no prometo nada

Akari: que empiece la careara

Zero: tu derecha yo izquierda

Justimon: que (en ese momento vio como Zero brinco una gran distancia saliendo por completo de la mansión, ya que para salir de la mansión tiene que ser en carro pero el paso de la mansión a la ciudad de un brinco BlackWarGrowlmon salió volando a donde Zero le dijo)

Rika: como demonios una persona como el puede brincar así

Justimon: debo darme prisa (se fue todo derecho)

Mizuki: apuesto a que BlackWarGrowlmon lo encuentra antes que Zero

Ichiro: bromeas Zero es mejor lo hallara mas rápido que BlackWarGrowlmon

Hirokazu: déjense de tonterías Justimon lo encontrara antes que ellos

Yudai: lo dudo apuesto a que IceDaemon encuentra a Justimon antes de que el encuentre el Digihuevo ya que les recuerdo IceDaemon quiere matar a Justimon, Sakuyamon y Megagargomon

Kenta: entonces eso significa que

Rika: el muy idiota se fue a meter a la boca del lobo

Henry: Justimon nunca ganara esto pero el esta en problemas

Yudai: no del todo descuida que Justimon solo se llevara un susto de muerte Garurumon ve por el

Garurumon: de inmediato

Ichiro: un favor tráelo vivo no lo vallas a matar en el proceso

Garurumon: eso fue un accidente (se fue tras Justimon)

Yudai: bueno volvamos a casa ustedes niños tendrán que decirles a sus padres que se quedaran aquí ya que si salen corren el riesgo de que IceDaemon los mate (todos entraron a la mansión)

_Mientras tanto con BlackWarGrowlmon_

BlackWarGrowlmon: (estaba volando pero se detuvo al non saber donde buscar) mmm veamos si yo fuera un Digihuevo donde estaría ya se iré al lugar donde Zero me encontró (se fue volando)

_Mientras tanto con Zero_

Zero: (estaba brincando de árbol en árbol) si yo fuera Impmon a donde iría ya se iría a casa pero la pregunta es donde vive Ai y Makoto (en ese momento detecto la presencia del Digihuevo) allí estas

_Mientras tanto con Justimon_

Justimon: (se encontraba cercas del parque) donde rayos esta ese Digihuevo tengo de que mostrarles quien manda

IceDaemon: **super helada **(el ataque por otro poco y le daba a Justimon pero Garurumon se lo impidió fallando el ataque) maldito como te atreves

Garurumon: estas bien Justimon

Justimon: si gracias por salvarme Garurumon

Garurumon: Yudai IceDaemon ya a atacado repito IceDaemon ya ataco

_Mientras tanto en la mansión Ishida _

Rika: si abuela estaré en casa mañana (colgó el teléfono) listo

Yudai: bueno solo nos queda esperar a que alguien llegue con el Digihuevo (de repente el televisor de la sala se prendió y mostro el rostro de Azulongmon)

Henry: Azulongmon como es que puedes hacer eso

Azulongmon: te diría pero no puedo ahora a lo que vine Akari, Yudai esta Zero

Ichiro: llegas tarde no esta se fue a buscar un Digihuevo

Azulongmon: Henry están todos los Tamers

Henry: Ryo y Monodramon fueron con Zero pero de allí en fuera si estamos todos

Azulongmon: bueno cuando regrese díganle a Zero que el peligro es mínimo por lo que ya puede mostrar su verdadera apariencia y solo tendrá que ocultarla cuando este en el Digimundo pero de allí en fuera ya puede

Mizuki: hay un pequeño problema Zero mostro una falsa apariencia

Azulongmon: bueno díganle que muestre su verdadera apariencia o sino nuestro señor se molestara con el ya no quiere que Zero se oculte ante los Tamers (desapareció y la televisión se apago)

Renamon: como que Zero mostro una falsa apariencia

Yudai: digamos que Zero Ishida no es su nombre real y el rostro que vieron no es el de, el ni de nadie

Henry: quien es en realidad Zero

Ichiro: el es mmmm

_Garurumon: Yudai IceDaemon ya a atacado repito IceDaemon ya ataco _

Ichiro: salvados por un Digimon

Yudai: que pasa Garurumon donde están mandaremos refuerzos

_Garurumon: estamos cercas del parque aparentemente IceDaemon se hace mas fuerte cuando esta aquí en el mundo humano __**super helada **_

Yudai: Garurumon que pasa Garurumon contesta que esta pasando

Akari: Raidramon ve ayudar a Garurumon

Ichiro: Patamon busca a ta (se callo al saber lo que estaba apunto de decir y pensó en como completar la palabra) busca a tarzan

Kenta: y a tarzan para que lo quieren

Mizuki: así le decimos a Zero ya que le gusta brincar de árbol en árbol Gatomon busca a

Gatomon: ya se ya se iré a buscarlo

_Mientras tanto con Zero _

Zero: (entro a una casa abandonada y se puso a buscar el Digihuevo) esta es la antigua casa de Impmon y aquí fue de donde el llego por lo que tiene que estar aquí pero la pregunta es en donde rayos estará

_BlackWarGrowlmon: Zero acabo de detectar los datos de IceDaemon y esta con Justimon y Garurumon _

Zero: bien ve a ayudarlos ya encontré el Digihuevo

_BlackWarGrowlmon: y si ya lo encontraste porque no tu también bienes _

Zero: bueno aun no lo encuentro se donde esta pero encontrarlo es el problema

_BlackWarGrowlmon: bueno yo ya estoy cercas de donde Justimon y Garurumon están pero espero y no tardes _

Zero: yo también espero no tardar muchacho (subió al segundo piso y comenzó a buscar en todas las habitaciones) si fuera un huevo donde estaaa (tropezó y callo por las escaleras pero antes de caer el piso se rompió y callo al sótano alzo un poco la cabeza y miro a su alrededor y vio que aun lado de el estaba Icedevimon y traía el Digihuevo y dejo caer su cabeza nuevamente al piso de madera) pero que suerte tengo

_Mientras tanto con la familia Ishida _

Mizuki: (estaba en la computadora tratando de localizar a Zero ya que el resto se encontraban peleando contra IceDaemon) eh papa tenemos un problema

Yudai: si es pequeño puede esperar como van las cosas con Justimon

Mizuki: por ahora todo va bien pero enserio tienes que ver esto lo encontré con la señal de Zero

Yudai: si es pequeño el problema puede esperar ya te dije

Ichiro: (se acerco a la computadora para ver que pasaba) papa conoces el concepto de Mizuki cuando te dice que es un pequeño problema en realidad es el problema mas grabe que existe

Yudai: bien ya Mizuki dime que es lo que pasa

Mizuki: detecte la señal de Zero pero no esta solo Icedevimon esta con el

Yudai: Garurumon dile a Bakemon que esto se cancela y que deje de atormentar a Justimon mejor vallan por Zero el verdadero Icedevimon esta aquí y se encuentra con Zero

Rika: que quieren decir con eso

Ichiro: verán en realidad Icedevimon si sigue aquí en el mundo real y IceDaemon no esta aquí verán todo esto fue un plan para que Devimon se mostrara y funciono

Henry: entonces quien es IceDaemon

Ichiro: Bakemon es un Digimon fantasma puede cambiar su apariencia así que tomo la forma de IceDaemon

Mizuki: Devimon esta cercas de aquí

Akari: todo esto va mal Zero esta en problemas y no podremos ayudarlo sin mencionar que nosotros también tenemos que protegernos entre nosotros

_De regreso con Zero _

Icedevimon: (Zero se estaba parando del piso pero Icedevimon lo tomo del cuello y lo alzo) este será tu fin te dije que lamentarías haber rescatado a los digimons de esos Tamers (Zero le escupió en la cara Icedevimon se limpio con la mano libre estaba apunto de atravesar el cuerpo de Zero pero Patamon y le dio un cabezazo salvando a Zero de morir pero no se salvo del todo, las garras de Icedevimon solo lo rasguñaron aun costado del abdomen pero dos de esas garras si lo atravesaron)

Patamon: Zero estas bien

Zero: para serte sincero no pero vámonos corre (se paro y ambos se fueron corriendo Patamon tomo el Digihuevo)

Icedevimon: márchense pronto sabrán lo que pasa y desataremos el poder de Megidramon en el mundo humano (abrió un portal al Digimundo y entro)

Patamon: Zero deberías descansar ya no puedes correr mas si te encuentras en este estado

Zero: no tenemos que darnos prisa ellos querían que me alejara de todos Patamon traes mi ropa

Patamon: si Zero

Zero: no me llames así estoy arto de ocultarme y no me importa que después reciba un castigo por mostrar mi identidad (entro al cuarto de Ai y Makoto y se vistió cuando salió del cuarto vestía con una playera roja con el estampado color negro de peligro como el que Guilmon tiene en su pecho, una chamara negra y unos pantalón color negro estos estaban rasgados , zapatillas negras con morado y rojo, calcetines azul también lleva puesto unos guantes negros sin dedos y con picos y un collar de oro con la figura del emblema de la amistad) démonos prisa

Patamon: mmmmm algo no esta bien aquí

Zero: que pasa Patamon

Patamon: tus ojos y el color de pelo

Zero: (tomo un mechón de su pelo y lo estiro vio que aun era rubio) cierto me olvidaba que había cambiado mi apariencia para que nadie sospechara (se concentro un poco y su pelo volvió a ser castaño y sus ojos carmesí) listo (tomo una mochila y metió el Digihuevo se puso la mascara y se fueron corriendo a la mansión Ishida)


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6: la identidad de Zero al descubierto **

_Icedevimon: márchense pronto sabrán lo que pasa y desataremos el poder de Megidramon en el mundo humano (abrió un portal al Digimundo y entro)_

_Patamon: Zero deberías descansar ya no puedes correr mas si te encuentras en este estado _

_Zero: no tenemos que darnos prisa ellos querían que me alejara de todos Patamon traes mi ropa _

_Patamon: si Zero _

_Zero: no me llames así estoy arto de ocultarme y no me importa que después reciba un castigo por mostrar mi identidad (entro al cuarto de Ai y Makoto y se vistió cuando salió del cuarto vestía con __una playera roja con el estampado color negro de peligro como el que Guilmon tiene en su pecho, una chamara negra y unos pantalón color negro estos estaban rasgados , zapatillas negras con morado y rojo, calcetines azul también lleva puesto unos guantes negros sin dedos y con picos y un collar de oro con la figura del emblema de la amistad__) démonos prisa _

_Patamon: mmmmm algo no esta bien aquí _

_Zero: que pasa Patamon _

_Patamon: tus ojos y el color de pelo _

_Zero: (tomo un mechón de su pelo y lo estiro vio que aun era rubio) cierto me olvidaba que había cambiado mi apariencia para que nadie sospechara (se concentro un poco y su pelo volvió a ser castaño y sus ojos carmesí) listo (tomo una mochila y metió el Digihuevo se puso la mascara y se fueron corriendo a la mansión Ishida)_

_**Mientras Zero y Patamon corrían para poder llegar a la mansión Ishida lo mas pronto posible, sus planes terminaron siendo manipulados por Devimon y Icedevimon para cuando Zero se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde Devimon se encontraba en la mansión Ishida peleando contra todos los Tamers y sus digimons que le impedían cumplir su objetivo de matar a Justimon o eso es lo que aparentaba ya que su verdadero objetivo era hacer enojar a BlackWarGrowlmon y lo logro pero al estar Zero tan lejos de el no puede controlarlo a larga distancia y menos estando herido Devimon enfado mas a BlackWarGrowlmon asta el punto en el que perdió el control y evoluciono a ChaosMegidramon una vez en ese estado comenzó a destruir todo lo que se le interpusiera los Tamers intentaron detenerlo pero no podían **_

Yuri: (rete a ellas estaba un dragón morado) ese de allí es… es me… Megidramon

Rika: imposible el único que puede evolucionar a esa etapa es Guilmon y el esta muerto

Devimon: permítanme sacarlos de su ignorancia el (señalo al dragón con el símbolo de peligro) no es Megidramon el es ChaosMegidramon lo que los diferencia no es solo el color sino que sus fuerzas ChaosMegidramon podría derrotar a Megidramon de un golpe

Icedevimon: te equivocas niña Guilmon no es el único que puede evolucionar a Megidramon que no pones atención BlackGuilmon y Guilmon son muy idénticos la diferencia es que BlackGuilmon es mas poderoso que Guilmon además Guilmon puede evolucionar a Megidramon pero BlackGuilmon puede evolucionar a ChaosMegidramon eso los diferencia

Devimon: permitan nos mostrarles el poder de ChaosMegidramon acaba con todos y cada uno de ellos (el dragón obedeció así que comenzó a atacar a los Digimon y en un descuido de uno de ellos aprovecho la oportunidad de matarlo)

Henry: Rapidmon cuidado detrás de ti (pudo ver como su compañero era atrapado por la cola de ChaosMegidramon) NO

Ichiro: (corrió asta donde estaba ChaosMegidramon y se puso enfrente de el) Megidramon detente tu no eres malo suéltalo por favor (con una de sus manos estuvo apunto de golpear a Ichiro pero lo salvo Taomon) gracias

Devimon: (comenzó a reírse) es inútil el no podrá escucharlos ChaosMegidramon acaba con la vida de (miro a todos los Tamers y digimons y pudo ver que la única persona que se encontraba retirado de todos ellos era Suzie Devimon apunto adonde Suzie se encuentra) extingue la vida de esa chiquilla

Henry: SUZIE!

ChaosMegidramon:** llama megid **(el ataque se dirigía a Suzie y por mas que los digimons corrieron para quitarla del camino no lograrían alcanzar a tiempo)

Rapidmon: Suzie quítate

Suzie: hermano

¿?: **Burbuja de aire **(el ataque desvió solo por unos centímetros pero aun se dirigía asía Suzie)

Suzie: (serró los ojos esperando su final pero este nunca llego así que los abrió y vio que se encontraba en el cielo pero no solo eso sintió como algo la agarraba así que volteo solo para ver a) Takato

Takato: (le sonrió) el mismo (aterrizo alado de Henry, Rika y Ryo soltó a Suzie) manténganse a salvo yo me encargare de ellos

Ichiro: Patamon (abraso a su Digimon) creí que no lo habían logrado

Patamon: estamos bien bueno no del todo

Mizuki: Zero

Zero: si soy yo

Suzie: (estaba abrasando a su hermano) Henry a que no sabes quien es el

Henry: es Zero (le toco la cabeza)

Suzie: no me golpe la cabeza el no es Zero si la pascara es de Zero pero quien esta escondido en esa mascara es

Takato: (la interrumpió) Suzie por favor no les digas quien soy en realidad porque si les dices quien soy estarías poniendo en peligro la vida de tus amigos y no quieres eso o si Devimon no debe saber quien soy y mucho menos Icedevimon

Suzie: no, no quiero que mueran (soltó a su hermano y abrazo a Takato pero solo por unos segundos ya que escucharon la risa de Devimon)

Devimon: que conmovedor el poderoso hibrido se apiado de la vida de una humana

Takato: Devimon

Devimon: que

Takato: sierra tu maldita boca que esta vez no tendré piedad contigo y extinguiré la vida de ambos

Icedevimon: como osas insultarnos de esa manera ChaosMegidramon acaba con el (este obedeció y dirigió su puño a donde estaba Takato y el resto pero por mas que quiso golpearlo no pudo) pero que demonios como es posible que no pueda atacarte

Takato: ChaosMegidramon ya te divertiste mucho suelta a Rapidmon ahora mismo (este obedeció y lo soltó)

Devimon: detente tu me obedeces a mi y solo a mi

Takato: te equivocas el es mi Digimon y solo me obedece a mi y a nadie mas (comenzó a caminar pero de repente un aura oscura cubrió a Takato y a ChaosMegidramon cuando Takato llego a ChaosMegidramon este lo toco y una luz oscura los cubrió a ambos cuando la luz desapareció todos pudieron ver a Gallantmon pero sus colores son azul y gris oscuro)

Rika: que esta pasando

Taomon: ese es

Ichiro: si es ChaosDukemon

Kenta: eso es imposible los únicos que pueden fusionarse con sus digimons son Henry, Rika y Ryo

Yudai: estas omitiendo a uno

Hirokazu: bueno Takato también podía hacer eso pero el esta muerto

Akari: y como explicas el echo de que Gallantmon este aquí bueno lo que parece ser Gallantmon

Suzie: eso es lo que quería decirles

Ryo: pero como es posible nosotros vimos ese video donde lo mataban

Ichiro: ese video esta incompleto además antes que nada Devimon omitió un dato muy importante

Rika: cual

Yudai: que cuando el trajo de vuelta a los Digimon ocurrió un trágico accidente que lo llevo al borde de la muerte o eso es lo que se creía

Henry: no entiendo ese de allí es Gallantmon solo que se ve diferente eso es todo

Yudai: no el es ChaosDukemon es la forma oscura de Gallantmon sus colores azul y gris oscuro es porque es del tipo virus se dice que esta forma de Dukemon ha sido corrompida por la oscuridad y en donde aparece el caos y la destrucción en el Digimundo algunos testigos aseguran haber visto la sombra de Megidramon en el caballero maldito pero aunque esto parezca una ilusión nadie lo sabe con certeza pero por otra parte es posible que ellos dos si lo sepan y no lo digan su armadura esta hecha de Chrome Digizoid en su brazo derecho lleva el escudo **"Gorgon" **y en su brazo izquierdo lleva la lanza **"Balmung" **

Ryo: espera este Digimon es aun mas fuerte que Gallantmon (Yudai asintió)

ChaosDukemon: estas listo para morir Devimon Icedevimon

Icedevimon: pero que estupideces estas diciendo

ChaosDukemon: descuida no lo veras venir (en ese momento desapareció de la vista de todos apareció atrás de Icedevimon) **desastre demoniaco **_(__Utiliza su lanza Balmung para atravesar brutalmente a su enemigo con un conjunto de rápidas estocadas__)_

Devimon: (vio como su compañero había sido atacado y absorbido por ese demonio sin mucho esfuerzo)

ChaosDukemon: tú eres el siguiente Devimon **lanza real del caos **_(__Usa su lanza para lanzar un rayo oscuro gigantesco que desintegra al enemigo__)_

Devimon: (vio como el ataque se acercaba rápidamente hacia el así que trato de quitarse pero el ataque lo golpeo en su brazo izquierdo desintegrándolo) maldito pero esto no se quedara así me escuchaste (abrió rápido un portal y entro)

ChaosDukemon: (brillo nuevamente de un color oscuro cuando el brillo desapareció pudieron ver a Takato y a BlackGuilmon)

Ichiro: porque la tardanza Zero

Takato: ya no me llames así (se quito la mascara) ya puedes llamarme por mi nombre

Rika: ta… Takato en serio eres tu (corrió asta donde el estaba y lo abraso)

Takato: (este se sorprendió del gesto de la pelirroja pero cuando salió de la sorpresa le regreso el abraso) en persona

Henry: como es posible nosotros te vimos morir vimos como Devimon y Icedevimon los mato a ti y a Guilmon

Takato: no lo que ellos mataron no era yo

Ryo: entonces que era

Takato: recuerdan cuando les hable de mi señor Huanglongmon

Henry: no quien nos hable de Huanglongmon fue Zero no tu

Rika: (se separo del abraso) espera tu eres Zero (Takato asintió ella empujo a Takato) eres un idiota porque nos hiciste creer que moriste dame una sola razón por la cual no deba matarte yo misma

BlackGuilmon: te puede dar más de una razón por la cual no lo puedes matar

Takato: BlackGuilmon! Sierra la boca (vio a rica acercársele y el retrocedió con cada paso que ella daba asía delante) espera Rika puedo explicártelo so (no termino de hablar porque ella le soltó una cachetada pero le salió mal ya que envés de que Takato sintiera dolor ella recibió todo el dolor del golpe)

Rika: (se quejo de dolor) ah pero que demonios porque tu cara es tan, tan dura

Takato: estas bien

Rika: responde (aun mas enojada que antes)

Takato: bueno es que no puedes golpear a un Digimon nuestro cuerpo es mas fuerte que el de un humano es mas que obvio que si golpeas a un Digimon no le duela a el pero a ti si

Ryo: pero tu no eres un Digimon

Ichiro: pero es un hibrido

Takato: verán yo soy un Digimon por completo pero mi cuerpo y óbitos humanos jamás cambiaron solo tengo los poderes de un Digimon pero de allí en fuera soy total mente humano por lo que soy mitad humano y mitad Digimon

Ryo: y como es que terminas te así

Takato: (agacho la cabeza) bueno todo comenzó cuando derrotamos a D-Reaper yo me encontraba caminando cercas de la casa de Guilmon y escuche el grito de un Digimon eso me llamo la atención y decidí entrar a la casa de Guilmon una ves dentro de la casa de Guilmon vi el portal del Digimundo pero a través de este vi varios Digimon entre ellos a Guilmon ardiendo en llamas yo me sorprendí mucho sabia que eso no debía pasar sabia que algo estaba mal así que sin dudarlo ningún segundo me avente al portal intentando salvar a los digimons pero me fue inútil una ves dentro del portal me queme al igual que ellos el dolor era insoportable para mi así que con mucho trabajo logre salvar a 4 digimons por mas intentaba reprimir mis gritos de dolor no podía final mente sin ninguna energía y con mucho esfuerzo acerque mi mano chamuscada a la de Guilmon y tome una de las patas lo ultimo que recuerdo de eso es que le dije a Guilmon **"es una promesa" **mientras seguíamos quemándonos Guilmon asintió y en ese momento

Yamaki: (se encontraba atrás de Takato escuchando con mucha atención lo que contaba asta que decidió interrumpirlo) moriste o bueno eso es lo que debió pasarte pero no paso por lo que me da la teoría de que como tu y tu Digimon podían fusionarse te paso un poco de su poder haciendo te un hibrido o me equivoco

Takato: te equivocas Yamaki si hubiera pasado eso Guilmon y los otros digimons no abrían muerto ya que ellos son completamente digimons por otra parte yo en realidad estaba semi muerto estaba apunto de morir cuando Huanglongmon me rescato antes de que muriera

Yamaki: no entiendo el porque paso eso se supone que solo separaría a los digimons de los humanos

Takato: lo que ocurre es que la explicación es que la dichosa "barrera" entre el mundo Digimon y el mundo real era lo que en términos computacionales se conoce como "Firewall" o Lit. Muro de fuego. Se supone que se encarga de filtrar las conexiones que entran y salen de un computador y no es una pared de fuego en el sentido literal de la palabra


End file.
